White Knight and the Vanadis
by Seoras
Summary: Tigre has an elder brother Astolfo, the White Knight of Brune. A man on par with Roland, how will he handle life when his brothers life is snuffed out at the Dinant Plains. how will he negotiate the politics of civil war brune. will he come out unscathed or will he die in the end like all men do.
1. Prologue

Xxx. Prologue. xxX

A ring of swords thrust in his direction, surrounding him completely and utterly. A trail of dead and dying knights and men at arms. Littering the ground all about him, such was his rage at losing him.

He wanted to continue fighting, he was sure there was someone in the Zhcted army who was up to the challenge of ending him. Perhaps the War Maiden was that warrior. But after the terror he had wreaked on the enemy by himself while all other retreated. Was horrifying. He had lost count of how many he had killed in his berserk rage.

He was fortunate though. He had ordered his own forces into an organised retreat when it happened. A Zhcted short spear. Gods how he now hated that weapon, a light cavalryman from the Zhcted army was looking for a bit of glory. He would commend him for that. But his wide throw had cost him something dearer to him than his own life. The spear that was meant for him, one of the main army leaders under the Prince Regnas himself. Found a target. Not the right one, but a target all the same. The bloody short spear thrown awry had impaled his younger brother in the gut.

His poor baby brother slaughtered by a rogue thrown spear. _'A spear meant for me. I should be dead not him.'_ Those were the thoughts that raged in his mind. He knew his men would've retrieved Tigrevurmud's body, in fact he was pretty sure before he went into a rage that a wailing Bertrand had caught him before his body truly hit the ground. He felt sorry for the old man, he had been attendant to Tigre since he was six years old. Ten years that man had served his younger brother faithfully.

Glaring at the ring of swords. He looked at the War Maiden that had his grudging respect for pulling off such a victory. The fighting had started in the hour of the wolf naught a few minutes before dawn. The sun now was high in the sky. perhaps midday at the latest. His brother had been dead possibly three hours now.

He had been fighting for the past three hours non-stop. Having ripped the heart out of the light-cavalry Zhcted soldier hadn't abated his anger, rage, war-lust and bloodlust. No, he killed and killed and killed. For every death he caused, was but one more servant for his brother in the afterlife.

The one that had his interest though. Returning his frigid gaze back to the silver haired war maiden. He would admit, she was a beauty. _'Knowing Tigre, he would be absolutely smitten with this one.'_ she was mounted on white steed that was impressively armoured. He had no doubt his own war horse had retreated back and was probably in Alsace, chasing any mare that would have him.

Glaring at the girl atop her white steed he glowered as she ordered him. "Surrender your sword Sir Knight."

Tightening his grip on Précieuse; a Muozinelian Scimitar that he taken from the corpse of some Muozinel General a two years ago when he was fighting under the kings banner against a Muozinel army that had marched into their lands. It wasn't his most treasured blade, nor his most treasured weapon. No, they were in his tent that was pitched near the Prince's himself. He truly hoped that his two Squires Guy and Reynold, were able to survive and find their ways back to Alsace with all his equipment.

But nevertheless, Précieuse was a prized weapon. But this was not how he would die skewered by a ring of swords. _'I want to pass surrounded by my children, grandchildren and wife.'_ He would swallow his pride. He was a Vorn. Vorns were; kind, noble, humble, caring, benevolent, frugal. _'I need to live, so that Tigre's memory will live on and so that my house does not die.'_

Relaxing his stance, he stabbed his sword into the ground. But he made dam sure to show this Zhcted dog, that he may be bloodied and bruised, but his spirit, his mettle. Was strong and roared like a bon-fire during the mid-winter festivals.

One of the knights tried reaching for his sword. So, he could present it to his leader the War Maiden. Before the man could even touch the hilt of the sword. The knight who was surround spoke. "I wish to know the name of the War Maiden I surrender to."

"Eleonora Viltaria. Yours? Sir Knight." He scowled as the stray thought of her voice sounding like the wind and being able to clear the stench of the blood, shit and piss away. Her eyes were a mysterious crimson hue now that he looked properly a few shades lighter than his own plum red hair.

"Earl Astolfo Vorn. I surrender to you, Lady Eleonora Viltaria." He then noted that the Zhcted knight resumed his movements to retrieve his sword. "I don't know how it is done in Zhcted, but when a distinguished noble surrenders it is the duty of the victorious commander to retrieve the sword not an errand boy. Would you sully my honour further after this defeat?" He questioned as he looked at the War Maiden who had only spoken her name since he had encountered her.

Sheathing her own blade, the War Maiden smiled easily as she halted her mount next to Astolfo and his scimitar Précieuse. Reaching down she picked up his blade. "I wouldn't dream of it."

She then made her horse walk backwards showing her skill as a rider off a little before gazing fondly at Astolfo; his plum red hair pulled back in a braid. Piercing blue eyes that reminded her of a predator. Muscular androgynous build. Admittedly when she first glimpsed this white knight cutting down her own knights like harvest wheat, she believed for a short moment that he was truly a female. But upon further investigation and hearing various reports, one being from a soldier of hers now missing an arm. Stated that the white knight was a highly skilled man that had been wreaking havoc for their army for the past three hours. In that time, he had killed more men than the entirety of the Brunish Army combined.

Admittedly she was upset that she had lost near five hundred men in total with nearly three hundred of them being inflicted by Astolfo himself. But his skill alone and the fact she had been able to capture this dragon of a man alive was reward enough. Now all she had to do, was entice him into joining Zhcted.

Now that she thought about it, compared to many knights he was rather lightly armoured and to an untrained eye his armour looked shabby and of low-quality. That wasn't the case at all. Dare she say that his armour was possibly made by a royal armourer or by someone with equal skill. His armour alone was beautiful, probably worth more than four sets of her knights own armour.

Smiling at the man softly. She couldn't begin to understand the shame of being captured or the toll of this battle in general. "You belong to me now."

! #$%^&*()


	2. Chapter One: Encounter with a Vanadis

Xxx. Chapter One: Encounter with the Vanadis. xxX

Normally Astolfo would be enjoying a warm hearty breakfast with his brother and as always, he would make Titta join them. After all a maid she may be, but she was practically family. Standing not far from the Manor, Astolfo snorted as he heard Titta's shrill voice carry out one of the open windows.

Turning to Bertrand who was helping him, he was an elderly man and while he was only an attendant to his brother Tigrevurmud, he was always willing and ready to render aide to him the lord of the manor. It was sufficing to say Bertrand served the two brothers equally, as did Titta. Looking at the elder man. "What do you think? Should I get the two engaged?"

"I think it is a grand idea, young master." The elder male said as he finished looking over some papers.

"Lady Titta Vorn." A new voice entered the fray, this one belonged to a young boy. He was thirteen and Astolfo's squire, Reynold. He wasn't anyone special, he was just a boy that Astolfo had seen sword fighting with another young lad. But instead of swords they were using sticks. They caught his interest and each day for a month he would ride out just to make sure the two Alsace country boys continued their 'swordsmanship training.' After that he offered them to become his squires. Of course, the two families of the boys were over the moon at the thought of their laddies becoming knights. "Has a nice ring to it. Goodness knowns the house needs a lady."

Chuckling at the cheek of his young squire. "Go join the men by the main gate Reynold."

The boy nodded a little, his cheeky smile still in place as he dashed off eager to join the men who would march off to fight. Shaking his head at his enthusiasm, he could only wish Tigre was just as eager. Knowing his brother, the idiot most likely forgotten that they were marching out. If he were any other lord, he may have just left him behind. But he wasn't any other lord, he was the sort of lord that was actively involved with his people. Helping till the fields. Harvesting the spring crops. Digging wells and irrigation channels.

Stretching a little Astolfo sighed as he headed in. it was about time, he paid his respects to the family bow. As well as make sure that Tigre was playing nice and wasn't riling his wife... maid up.

Actually, he could imagine the state Titta would be in at this very moment. Face distorted, bright red with anger. But because of how gosh darn adorable she was it was about as threatening as a fluffy bunny. Not the most threatening of girls but, she did have mettle and nerves.

Moving and sitting at the dining table, Astolfo grumbled as his stomach reminded him, he hadn't eaten yet this morning. But as usual, Titta wouldn't serve breakfast until the both of them were seated and Perkunas forbid anyone who tries to serve up the food before she can get Tigre down the stairs. While she may not be threatening, that girl has the lungs of a dragon and cry of a banshee. On top of that she could probably talk the hindquarters off a donkey.

' _Soldiers are assembling by the main gate, all one hundred of them. All of them should've been outfitted with a chainmail hauberk, coif, kettle hat helmet, arming sword, spear, shield and a tabard, with the house Vorn coat of arms on the back and front. What else, two wagons of rations, horses. three of those. Bertrand, Tigre and me. The tents and shelter are all accounted for and are in a third wagon along with spears arms and armour. Hopefully Prince Regnas will want to keep me close and act as a bodyguard then Tigre and my men will stay in the rear, far from fighting in the enemy lines.'_

It was then his inner musings and thoughts were interrupted when he heard Tigre and Titta in a small alcove room off to his left that held the Vorn Family heirloom a Black Bow. Astolfo himself wasn't much of a bowman compared to Tigre. He was quite happy to allow his younger brother to inherit it. He was content with Light-Bringer and Joyuese. One of the Royal families swords that was gifted to him by King Faran himself.

"About time you woke up, Tigre. If we let you sleep any longer, we might miss the entire war." Astolfo joked light-heartedly as his brother hastily took his seat no doubt just as hungry as himself.

Ignoring his brother's jibe at his habit of sleeping until mid-day, Tigre inhaled the sweet fragrant aroma's that swirled around the room as Titta bought the food in. Ham – the bottomless pit across from him would dive into that. – rye bread, two omelettes, two glasses of milk and a large pot of mushroom soup. _'The soup looks great.'_

Astolfo seeing his brother go for the soup smiled. He had always been a light eater compared to himself personally. Reaching out he carved himself a generous portion of the ham that Titta had prepared. Sometimes it was handy having not the most skilled maid and cook in the world. It was simple dishes like these that made everything in the world just right. The right glazing, cooking time, freshness of the cut. Thinking about it Tigre, shot the boar that he was currently eating.

Reaching out for some bread and deciding to start on his omelette. Astolfo had to stifle the snort of amusement. As he watched Titta glare at Tigre when he said he was only having soup. _'you'd think he would figure out by now Titta is incredibly stubborn when it comes to meal time. So cute. Mother would be hopping about with laughter along with father if they saw this.'_ He thought fondly as he thought of his parents. As always Tigre lost the food battle against Titta.

While to some it may seem like Astolfo was being pushed aside by the two adorable sixteen-year olds, that wasn't the case. Both him and Titta are early risers. She had fussed over him just as much as she is fussing over Tigre now with napkin and hair brush. Now that he had finished his own omelette. The only difference was, that he allowed Titta to re-braid his hair again. As well as fuss about with his clothing making sure he looked presentable. As always, he made sure to leave an imperfection for her to pick up on. he always enjoyed the bright look she gained when she fixed something up for him or Tigre, she truly was family.

He then noted that the firebrand of a girl had gone silent and was looking between them both with sad eyes, her voice becoming soft and weak, lips wobbling and eyes glistening as if she were about to cry. "... Lord Astolfo, Tigre."

"Yes?" he replied gently.

Tigre also replied. "Mmmhmm."

"Why? Why must you both go to war, Lord Astolfo."

Now they got to the crux of the problem at hand. He thought he had sensed something being off about how she had been acting this morning being extra diligent and caring towards them. It was obvious as to what she was implying but answering was another matter entirely. Was it for king and country. Was it for pride, honour, status. This was also to be Tigre and Prince Regnas' maiden battles.

It wasn't like Tigre wasn't accustomed to fight quite the opposite. Hell, when they were younger, they had worked together to kill a young Earth Dragon.

"Titta. We march at his Majesty's beckoning. As the head of the Noble House of Vorn, as well as being Earl Vorn himself, it is only natural I serve the king to the best of my ability, not to mention the Prince asked for me personally to be part of his army for this war." He then looked at Tigre. "Plus, it's only natural for me to want to pick my best fighters. To follow me."

"B-but." Her eyes now were welling with tears. As she tried to find a base from which to argue from. "You were only able to gather a hundred soldiers at such short notice..."

She was right of course. The territory of Alsace was not an easy one to traverse. With it being in the foothills of the Voyes Mountains. Being so far away from anything was very much a double-edged sword. It didn't help that Alsace was considered destitute compared to other areas like Agnes and Territoire. Their family alone was considered modest and simple compared to Ganelon and Thenardier.

But while many nobles would gnash their teeth and do anything to gain fame so as to expand Alsace's finances, both he and his brother were rather happy with their state of affairs as they were currently. No annoying politicking of the capital Nice to annoy them. no other nobles wanting anything to do with them. It was far from grand but that was how they liked it.

"...I've heard the enemy is from Zhcted. Shouldn't that mean you and Tigre should stay here in Alsace, Lord Astolfo. Afterall there is only one mountain between us." Titta finished, Astolfo was pleasantly surprised. She had a point. If the War Maiden or whoever King Viktor of Zhcted sent to fight was ballsy enough they could try and march their army over the Voyes Mountain range. It wasn't impossible, just hard, bothersome and time consuming. For any force that was larger than a few hundred men. But it wasn't like he was leaving Celeste Town or the province undefended. He had called the local militia into action. They themselves numbered a further hundred.

Now that he thought about. Alsace really needed to look at strengthening herself. What was he talking about, Alsace in the eyes of many has no strategic value. That's our greatest strength. If the king knew of the potential that Alsace had, the Dukes Ganelon and Thenardier knew. For now, he would rely on the fact it's so far removed from anything strategy that had worked the last hundred odd years. "That may be true, but this is the countryside. Zhcted has no reason to attack this place."

The perk of being a small noble. Your home never became a battle site. Titta seeing she wasn't going to get anywhere with the elder brother and her current lord, whom she loved just as much as she loved Tigre and Lord Urs their father. Rounded on the youngest Vorn. "So, you will go, even if they tease and insult you for your bow?" she questioned heatedly. Astolfo was a tried and tested knight, she knew he would be fine. Tigre on the other hand had never been in a battle. She would make sure he didn't go.

"It's only because they think it impossible to perform distinguished military service with one." he stated boredly, he knew what Titta was doing it wouldn't work. He promised his brother he would fight by his side and that's what he intended on doing. It was the pact they made when fighting the young Earth Dragon.

"Such things don't matter!" the small girl wailed as she clung to him. Burying her face in his chest. By this point both brothers had stood up. Walking up the two of them, Astolfo wrapped the two in a hug of his own.

"Promise that you both wont be injured and that you'll return safely." She said quietly as she held both brothers.

"We'll look after each other." Astolfo said before grinning a little. "Besides we're going to be in the rear anyway. No chance of Tigre getting any military commendations in this battle."

Titta at that point made mention of Tigre's sleeping habits. Which made Astolfo laugh as he walked to the door. "Don't worry then Titta, he'll sleep through all the fight and will wake up when all is said and done."

"I don't like it when you two gang up on me about my sleeping habits." He then joined Astolfo by the door.

Bowing a little to the little lady, Astolfo smiled. "We shall take our leave now, Titta."

Wiping away some of her tears with her sleeve. Titta nodded and smiled. "Please leave the house to me. please be careful Lord Astolfo, Lord Tigre."

With that said both brothers left the house.

! #$%^&*()

Walking through the town, the two young men with farewells and words of luck as they made their way towards the main gate. It had been quiet for two years now with the last major conflict being then. His first one, right after his fathers death. He was nineteen, commanding one hundred men. Actually, he had the entire militia turn up claiming that they would be their to protect him while out on campaign for the king against Muozinel. The same campaign he was given the title of White Knight, Virtuous Knight of Brune and awarded not only with the blade of the fallen Muozinelian General but also with his second most prized possession Joyuse.

Joyuse, the rainbow sword and one of the three great swords of Brune. Alongside Durandal wielded by his counterpart the Black Knight Roland. So far, the King had been unable to find a wielder worthy of Curtana.

Rumour has it that no one knows what the three blades are made of only that in times gone by, that they were Brune's answer to the seven Zhcted Draconic Weapons. Some smiths claim the swords were birthed in the core of a dying star before they fell from the heavens, others, well those theories were ludicrous as best.

Patting his trusted swords that hung at his side Joyuse and Précieuse. Astolfo glanced at his younger brother as he absentmindedly waved back to his people and thank them for their well wishes and prayers. Tigre was so much like their father it wasn't funny. Never having left Alsace's borders properly, once in his life. Yet he took it all in his stride. Light leather armour, green tunic, matching brown boots as his own and dark trews. Let him not forget the bow slung over his shoulders accompanied by a quiver. Even at sixteen, Astolfo knew his brother had a special talent with a bow. He always had.

Coming to the main gate he couldn't help but smile, this had to be the first time ever that Alsace was putting forth a decently armed force of soldiers for the King. Fully armoured men-at-arms. All beautifully uniformed, he would blame that part of his personality on his mother. Everything had to be just so with her, otherwise you would be facing her ire. Bedroom cleaning days were the worst.

He saw Strider his war horse. He had been a prize, after he won a tournament in the royal capital, Nicé. The actual prize was to pick out a mount from any one of the horses in the Kings herds. While he was doing so, he happened upon Princess Regin. Prince Regnas' younger sister. It truly was a surprise to see her outside of the castle and without guards at that. In the end her reasoning for sneaking away was so she could personally meet the White Knight and see which animal he would choose. In the end, Astolfo would freely admit to allowing the Princess to pick out his horse, who he named Strider.

Sad to say after that chance encounter he never met the princess again. He returned home to Alsace and her to the palace. Getting to beside the large brute of a horse, he ran his hand over the highly decorated leather and chain mail barding that draped over striders rump. His head similarly adorned in leather. The bright blue caparison underneath fluttering lightly in the breeze.

Mounting him, he watched as Tigre and Bertrand mounted as well. They were going to be the only ones riding from Alsace. Normally he would allow Reynold and Guy to ride behind him on their own geldings, but he wanted them to experience what it was like to be a common soldier. Looking over his chainmail and tabard clad soldiers. Many whose faces he couldn't make out thanks to the rim of their helmets shadowing their faces. He was possibly the only lord to personally outfit his soldiers.

"Lord Astolfo, everyone is prepared and accounted for." Bertrand said as he spoke from his spot beside Tigre. The old man may not look it but while he has personally served himself, Tigre and their father. He had served as a common soldier both as a man-at-arms and a militia man during his grandfathers time, when he himself was a young lad. He had seen his fair share of fighting in the past.

Due to that fact, he was third in command technically. Although he had no doubt that should he fall and his position as leader fall to Tigre, then he would probably take over and call a retreat. "Good Work Bertrand." Returning his gaze back to his soldiers and squires who were now all lined up in front of him in two neat lines ready for the march. Reynold holding the banner of Alsace, Guy holding his own personal swallow-tailed pennant; light and dark blue division with a triangle overlay by the pole in white with a light blue sun in the centre of the triangle. He also couldn't forget about the dual flags of the raging red Bayard of the royal family. Those two were being hoisted by Louis and Florent, two of his most veteran men-at-arms.

"You've all gathered. Good." He wasn't one for poncey speeches or riling up the men with promises of glory and fame. "I'm not going to lie, Zhcted are powerful. But so are we Brunish." He began. He noted that his men nodded, agreeing with his words as did many of the other folks who had gathered so they could send their menfolk off in good fashion and throw words of encouragement their way. "synonymous of the fact that our Prince Regnas has amassed an army of twenty-five thousand strong. With more lords and knights flocking to the Bayard banner with every passing day. Ours included."

His words got grunts of approval. His words simple, demeanour kind. He was preparing his people for war and the possible outcomes that would come after. "In response to this large gathered host, I wouldn't be surprised if the Zhcted king sent one of his vaunted War Maidens and their magical weapons."

That statement got a sharp intake of breaths from everyone present including his brother. He wasn't going to sugar coat their situation. He had heard the rumours like everyone else, the War Maidens were army killers plain and simple. The only ones in Brune who even came close to such power and skill were himself, the Black Knight Roland and possibly the Dragon Slayer Martha. "I'm not going to lie, I can't promise that you will all return home alive. But I will give my all to try."

He couldn't help but smile a little as he noted that all his soldiers straightened up, eyes hardening. Faces becoming grim, many of them were veterans from the attempted Muozinel invasion two years past. Against all odds these hundred men were the only survivors from his hundred and fifty man contingent. They would perform their duties of that he had no doubt.

Many of the womenfolk he noted began to make eye contact with their husbands, sons, brothers. "We are family, from me the Lord to the youngest stable boy or milk maid. We stand firm, together in life and death. I would gladly give my life for any one of you."

Any who watched this would scoff what sort of lord would claim such a thing. But it was how Alsace survived, how it worked. There was none of this silly business of him the lord hiding behind high walls and watching as his people suffered. No, he would roll up his sleeves and help till the fields, dig the wells and irrigation trenches. He would help reap the harvests. To his people he wasn't Lord Astolfo, he was Astolfo Vorn. A man of virtue, honour, kindness. He was their knight. And to the rest of the country he didn't give a dam as to how they saw him.

Prince Regnas had once asked him, was he loyal to the king or the country. At the time he answered negatively to both. _'I'm loyal to Alsace my Prince. All I do is for the betterment of Alsace and her people. If that means I am ordered to fight a foreign army then I will fight. If it means that I have to fight a Vanadis and her Vralt then I shall.'_

The only reply he got from the prince was a small smile. One that made his eyes twinkle in the sun light. He remembered the princes words vividly after that. _'When I become King. I hope to have the same mindset as you Lord Vorn.'_

But there were no outsiders present only friends and family, all of whom were good company. He liked to note that his plain and simple words had bought many to tears along with many of his soldiers, banging their spears against their shields and roaring with approval. "Our destination is the Dinant Plains in the North, we rendezvous with Lord Mashas of Aude halfway there. Move out!" his voice carried as it boomed out. Even little Titta was their waving them off.

"Guy de Lusignan! You stay safe ya hear! I don't wanna hear any stories of foolishness!" A middle-aged woman hollered as they marched by. Seemed his Squires mother was more worried than she looked.

"Give the Zhcted Dogs hell Geoffroy!"

"PAPA! Get me a present!"

That was little Flore Mignard, she was Wilfried's little girl. She was waving and smiling within the tight grip of her mother. Who was putting on a brave face for her daughter.

"Remember your promise! Lord Astolfo, Tigre!"

"De Chatillon! Fields need reaping when ya get back. No getting hurt in battle my boy!" a withered leathery old man yelled out as he waved his cane about. Astolfo noted, the old goat was holding back tears as his son marched past. "You protect the lord! Or I'll have ya guts for garters lad!"

! #$%^&*()

As they were marching through the countryside one of the men cheerfully joked. "Raoul! Should've bought the wife along. The enemy only has five thousand men. She could scare them off with her shouting!"

At that remark the entire column of soldiers erupted in laughter including Bertrand and Astolfo.

"Last I checked your wife was pretty nifty when chasing you swinging that pan of hers bet, she would be able to chastise the whole lot of them!" Raoul retorted, in good humour which gained more laughter.

' _Morale is definitely not going to be a problem in the coming days.'_ Astolfo thought as he laughed along with his soldiers.

Tigre reining in beside his brother looked ahead as he spoke. "Worried?"

"Our two countries haven't crossed blades since I was born twenty years ago. The fact this war is going to be over a border river flooding amazes me. It should never have come to this." He ranted a little, this whole fight was a farce. But he couldn't very well tell the men that. "I'm worried Tigre. This is your first battle, I'm still learning to be a good lord."

Astolfo looked tired for once instead of bursting with energy like he always did, surprising Tigre, who had never seen him look so vulnerable. Even during both their mother and father funerals had he looked so defenceless. "I don't want to fight. There is no need for me and my merry band of soldiers to bother. I've seen enough fighting for one life-time. The invasion two years ago was brutal. Battle after battle. With little reprieve or pause so as to gather ones wits and thoughts. It haunts me you know. The memories. Faces of men that I never knew and killed." Shaking his head. Astolfo had hoped to be able to grow old and doddering in his home in Alsace and not have to worry about fighting over and over again.

He had originally planned to ignore the Kings summons to the Dinant Plains. But then he received a second letter from Princess Regin. She begged and pleaded with him to protect Regnas at Dinant. And who was he to refuse a young maiden. "Awww don't listen to me Tigre. Just focus on the battle ahead and keeping yourself safe." He then reached out and patted him on the shoulder. "Your only priority is yourself and surviving. Understood?"

His gaze was intense. He would not allow his only remaining family member to become a victim in this pointless war. If that meant he had to be a coward and run in the face of the enemy then he would. His pride meant nothing, when his families safety was at stake. "I understand. I'll look after myself. But whose going to look after you? Your not a god. Your skilled, but not even you can beat everyone." The younger Vorn challenged.

"You let me worry about me. I have no intentions of dying this week. If the army runs, I run. If my men retreat, I retreat. If my brother asks me to run, I will run." He finished as he let go of Tigre.

! #$%^&*()

Sitting down at a small campfire, Astolfo was joined by a couple of his own soldiers. As he enjoyed a hot cup of tea and a bowl of stew. He himself had just gotten done speaking with his fellow aristocrat Lord Mashas, who had been a great support for him and Tigre since their fathers passing. The elder lord had just shared with him information regarding the commander of the Zhcted forces. It seemed they were being led by a young girl of sixteen years. The same age as Tigre. That wasn't all, she was a War Maiden. One of the better-known ones and not for her overwhelming power either. More for her hot-headed nature and the fact she was a former mercenary under the command of Vissarion; Eleonora Viltaria. Also known as the Wind Princess of the Silver Flash and the Danseuse of the Sword.

He had to admit it baffled him that such a young girl was capable of wielding such power. But then again. King Viktor was probably an old pervert, who just wanted to end his days surrounded by beautiful young women kneeling and bowing to him. He then snorted as he remembered what Mashas said about her beauty; _'quite the extraordinary beauty, a jewel that will never fade.'_

If anything, the old man was probably starved of carnal desire ever since his wife took to the sick bed a few months back. No doubt the old bastard was regaling his little brother now about the beauty of the Vanadis. _'I swear if Tigre comes asking for me to try an arrange something between him and a War Maiden, I'll have Mashas' guts on a silver platter.'_ The androgynous male grumped to himself.

He shouldn't worry, but something didn't seem right. Everything was going as he hoped, a cushy spot in the rear with literally no chance of fighting in the coming morning when the armies drew up their battle lines. The Prince had all but asked him to be at his side as he watched over the army during the battle. _'Here comes trouble.'_ He thought as he noted Zion Thenardier approaching his brother. _'Pompous little git is probably going to belittle Tigre for his use of the bow over a sword.'_

Some of the soldiers around Astolfo, noted how he had gone silent and wasn't laughing with them or engaging in conversation. Many of them turned to see Zion. That was until they saw Zion go to stomp on Tigre's bow, that some of them went to stand, hands going to sword hilts.

They all halted however, when Astolfo held out his arm. Halting them. _'I want to see how this plays out.'_ So far Tigre had done well, he had shown the minimum amount of respect required of him when speaking to another noble. That and he made sure Bertrand hadn't tried to go to his defence. If he was to score him, like what their mother used to do with the both of them, he would give him sixty points.

He wanted to defend his brother, truly he had. But people hadn't noticed it, but Tigre had shot him a quick look. That was all he needed to know. Tigre wanted to deal with it himself. He could've picked a better person to bicker with other than Duke Felix Aaron Thenardier's eldest son. But he had to give him props. He held his own admirably. He was proud of him.

"As much as it pains me to interrupt such an eloquent lecture. Their handing out tonight's wine rations. Go fill your goblet and quench the thirst you no doubt worked up." Mashas was a saint at times and while Tigre had asked him to stay out of it, he hadn't asked the elder lord to.

' _If I suddenly died, I'm sure I could count on Mashas' to mentor Tigre into becoming a fine lord.'_ Astolfo thought to himself as he and his men began talking and laughing again. As he did, both he and Tigre shared a smile and a nod between them.

But still while that small interchange between heirs had been a welcome distraction, Astolfo couldn't help but shake the feeling. That something was wrong. What was Zhcted doing? Five thousand and a war maiden against twenty-five thousand Brunish men led by the Prince as well as possessing himself; the white knight and the wielder of Joyuse.

Either the King was confident that the War Maiden was powerful enough to defeat such a large army or the numbers were wrong and another Zhcted host was marching on their position during the dark hours of night. _'she wouldn't risk a night raid, would she? The ground is to wet for that everything below the hill is practically swampy thanks to the rains and the burst river bank. To many factors would be working against her.'_

! #$%^&*()

It wasn't too long before dawn during the hour of the Wolf. Astolfo had risen early and was in the process of donning his armour, it was simple, and light compared to many of his fellow lords. But it suited him just fine, there was no need for such a cumbersome load, so long as you were agile enough to evade many of the strikes coming his way. He had already put on his thin plate armour that covered his upper right arm as well as the chain and leather glove for his lower arm.

Guy was finishing tying off the lacing for his five layered plain white leather breast plate that had been boiled as well as having patches of chainmail between each layer over many of the vital spots of his body that would mean an instant death. As Guy was doing that, he was putting on his left arm bracer that was a mixture of white leather with chainmail bands wrapped around it and riveted into place. Going from elbow to fingertip.

Seeing Guy step back, Astolfo dismissed the younger boy who was only fourteen years old. Deciding not to grab Joyuse or Light-Bringer. Astolfo went with tying Précieous to his waist as he walked out of his tent. On this day of battle, both Guy and Reynold would be joining the other squires and guarding the camp. Keeping it fortified and secure in case they were forced to beat a hasty retreat and bunker down on the hill. Walking out his tent he gratefully accepted a coffee from his brother Tigre. Who surprisingly was up before dawn. Then again many of his own men had retired in early and were up early, armoured and ready at a moment's notice.

Softly padding over to Strider, he noted that Reynold had already saddled him as well as put on his barding, most likely with the help of a couple of the other soldiers. Patting his flank, he grabbed the stallions large head and rubbed the white comet star between his eyes, "I'm counting on you today to carry me." he muttered as he rubbed the side of neck just behind his ears.

Mounting up, he looked about and decided to let Strider stretch his legs a little and trotted him to the rear of the camp. His trusted hunting horn he noted was slung across the saddle horn. It was rather helpful to use as a rallying call. Every man of Alsace knew its sound well.

Getting to the rear, he decided to humour one of the guards that was standing by watching the Brunish side of the plains sprawl and stretch out before him. While just off their left the ground dropped down into a steep slope that led into a sparse wooded area. "See anything?"

The guard grunted. "Nothing outta the ordinary, lord. Saw a wolf about an hour ago. Few other creatures have passed us by at a distance."

"Very well then." Astolfo said as he turned Strider anticlockwise allowing him to gaze towards the wooded area. squinting into the morning gloom and slight fog that had settled. Astolfo was straining everyone of his senses. He was sure he saw something move in the treeline.

That was when he heard it. A gentle whinny of a horse, he may have missed it. If it wasn't for Striders ears pricking up and his body visibly tensing.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered harshly to the guardsman next to him.

"Hear what my lord?"

"A horse, just then." He muttered lowly. Before looking about. "Quiet all of you." His order was followed by the other guard whispering the same thing to a nearby group.

Waiting a second, he heard it again. A nickering sound and a snort coming from the trees. "there it goes again." This time he knew something was wrong. Strider was stamping his right hoof now. As well as the hairs on the back of his own neck standing on end something that didn't happen often and one of the more memorable times was when he and Tigre accidentally confronted a young earth dragon.

"I heard it to." This time it was an archer who was close by. He was definitely a hunter.

"Defensive positions. NOW!" Astolfo roared as he pulled his horn to his lips and blew into it.

The sound was deep yet high pitched as he ended the sound. Before sounding it again. Then a third time.

By the third time he noted that his own soldiers, brother, Lord Mashas as well as many other soldiers were streaming to his position. "FORM UP! SPEAR'S TO THE FRONT. ARCHERS BEHIND! SWORDS, AXES AND HAMMERS TO THE FLANKS!" Astolfo bellowed as he wheeled Strider about. He was happy to note his own men by the time they arrived were forming an honour guard about him. Three ranks deep.

His shouts were soon taken up by other lords who had come to join the fray.

! #$%^&*()

At the bottom of the hill, one of the knights cursed lowly as a dead branch fell from a tree before landing near his horse with a dull crack and thud, spooking the war beast. As he was removing the cotton and dull cloth from his mount. The dumb beast had whinnied lowly in surprise at the occurrence which prompted its neighbour to do much the same thing which earnt him a glare from a couple knights that were nearby. This attack would only work if the rear-guard was taken unawares.

Wincing a little as she heard the two quiet brays of the horses. _'I hope they didn't hear that.'_ The argent haired war maiden mentally hoped. This attack was a gamble, relying solely on the hopes that the Brunish would be comfortable in the knowledge they had superior numbers.

The plan was simple she left Lim in charge of four thousand soldiers a mixture of knights and foot soldiers. While she herself would lead a splinter group of thousand knights and spear men and attack the rear-guards flank in an attempt to kill the prince. She had gone to great lengths to prepare her group large dark cloths covering the horses, cotton wrapped around their hooves. The knights themselves were wearing modified armour that had larger gaps between the plates, so they would clank together.

According to her scout, there was a sentry every fifty meters which was standard protocol for a war time camp. She just hoped that the nickering of her men's horses were confused for their own and no hunters or anyone close by would alert the sentries to her forces presence.

Her fears however were answered as a horn sounded off eerily three times which was accompanied with the sound of shouting and men running about. "Dam! Well we can still salvage this." She muttered to herself. She was actually somewhat pleased that someone was able to figure out what was happening. Mounting up quickly she raised her sword into the air. "I ride to victory, I ride to glory. WHOSE WITH ME!" she shouted as she spurred her white war horse forwards. "CHARGE!"

As she bellowed that her Knights and foot soldiers charged forwards. All caution gone to the wind. The Black Dragon Flag of Zhcted fluttering in the breeze. Her own banner a silver sword on a blue field flutter right beside her countries own.

! #$%^&*()

Astolfo hearing the rumbling of a cavalry charge bellowed. "BRACE YOURSELVES!" he then looked about his personal standard was flying high nearby being held by one of his men-at-arms along with the house Vorn arms. He could also see a Thenardier banner, Ganelon Banner. There were some other minor houses as well; Robillard, Féret and Leblanc to name a few. "We hold here. We do not break. We are the Princes men, for ruin or for glory we stand firm!" he shouted. Over the thundering of hooves that were horrifyingly close.

The knights were all dismounted, many of them with lances standing alongside the common spearmen that each lord bought bolstering the numbers allowing him to have a solid formation of five hundred spears three ranks deep and a hundred and sixty-six files wide. The front-rank hand their spears pointing straight out while the second and third ranks were angled upwards in case the cavalry jumped the front rank. His flanks were being watched by the swordsmen, axemen and hammermen. Many of them were militia. But he could see the odd royal guardsman organising them into units of four men. Gods he was happy some capable men were nearby.

"Where the bloody hell is the Prince and the rest of the army?!" he shouted, hoping someone would answer him.

The enemy cavalry was still fifty Alsin away and closing fast.

Deciding to pep the men up he bellowed again. "I'm the White Knight of Brune. Know that I stand with you! As long as I draw breath victory is close at hand. Everyman here by days end will be heroes. The rear-guard that saved the Crown Prince. You'll all be knighted!" he shouted. Earning laughs from the ranks and files. "If you need a reason to fight then all you need to think about are the women and children. I don't think I'm the only one here that would be upset about five thousand Zhcted dogs running about our countryside pillaging and raping our lands, wives, mothers, aunts and daughters." He called out.

This got growls of approval from all those who heard him.

The enemy were practically on top of them. The initial clash was thunderous. But the spears did their jobs. Many of the horses balked with a few sliding in the gaps between the spears and barrelling into the shield wall only for the second and third rank spears to skewer the rider as the mount burst through the lines knocking men over.

He hadn't needed to order the archers to do naught, as one of the other lords had taken that command. They were directly behind his formation of men-at-arms that surrounded him as he barked out orders. He had given Mashas the left flank. Lord Robillard the right flank, Lord Féret was commanding the Archers while Leblanc was running about spewing words of encouragement and getting in amongst the fighting in the back lines of the spears. Dispatching Zhcted knights who had been thrown by their balking mounts.

Surveying the battle, he was happy to note the men were holding but it wouldn't last, he had less than a thousand men. The Prince was nowhere to be seen, many of his men were a hodgepodge mix from all over Brune and it showed as they lacked cohesion. They would probably be able to hold a few hours at most. "We have twenty-five gods dam thousand men, where the bloody hell is our gods be dammed reinforcements!?" Astolfo yelled out in a burst of frustration as he saw the right begin to buckle before some knights rallied around Robillard and pushed back.

It was then a rider came from the rear. "Who's in charge!" he cried out.

"I AM!" Astolfo yelled back on instinct.

"My Lord, I bring news from the Prince. He is at the front with the rest of the rear-guard and main army fighting the other Zhcted force." The young lad shouted hoarsely. "The Prince wishes to know if you can hold? He is reluctant to send reinforcements." The young rider finished.

"How bloody big is the other host?" Astolfo questioned. "Shouldn't be more than four thousand soldiers. Who the hell is ordering the men over there!" he didn't expect the boy to know. Come to think about it, many of the lords of bigger houses would be vying to control the army.

"Don't know. But there's a lot of them."

Cursing under his breath. "Tell the Prince that if he hears my horn sound twice, the rear is lost, and we were overwhelmed."

"Yes, My lord."

The boy went to ride away before Astolfo spoke again. "Lad, as soon as you deliver that message you go back to where the other squires are and break camp, our exit is likely to be bloody." He said getting a nod from the young man.

"So much for the rear being a soft posting brother." Tigre said lightly as he loosed another arrow at an enemy knight, plucking him out of his saddle.

Astolfo didn't dignify Tigre with an answer at that statement but was rather frowning as he noted that the front line was buckling now under the pressure of being hit again and again by multiple cavalry charges.

The flanks were doing no better either. The Zhcted footmen were doing their job well enough. The Brunish men were barely holding on their. His once straight battle line was a jagged mess.

"Bertrand! Take forty-five men and bolster the right under Lord Robillard." Astolfo ordered as he made his mind up to commit his own hundred men.

"Of course, Lord!" as he said that forty-five men charged off to the right, they didn't have to run far before slamming into the flank of the Zhcted line that was harrying the right.

' _If I survive this, I'm going to make sure that I have another hundred men at my command and all of them archers. If only I had more archers.'_ He then looked at the left. "Gaspard! Take forty-five men and bolster Mashas' position, hit them bloody hard for me!"

"Right!" Gaspard was a barrel of a man wielding a huge war hammer instead of a spear. He was one of the elder members of his retinue of soldiers and a former Merc that had settled down in Alsace, with his wife, three sons and two daughters. He watched as the forty-five did much the same as Bertrand and his forty-five. Although he was pleased to note that Gaspard hit'em hard, if the red mist that splashed up was any indication, he had caved in a man's skull.

Noting some archers had stopped shooting growled before turning to them. "Right you lot on me and get ready to bolster the centre!" he growled as he wheeled Strider about who was snorting and stomping his hooves. Not doubt he was ready for a good fight. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to be the case in this one. dismounting he drew his sword. And was mirrored by Tigre who was still loosing arrows as he had six quivers strapped to his saddle.

Looking at his ten remaining Alsace soldiers he glanced about and noted the archers all fifty of them were joining his makeshift line along with Lord Féret who came to his left. "This is going to be bloody isn't it."

"No doubt." Was Astolfo's immediate reply. "We can only bloody them now at this juncture. There's no chance of victory here." He then looked about at the men. "But we're Kings men."

"All in the name of the King!" Féret said.

"CHARGE THE CENTRE!" Astolfo yelled as he ran forwards with his men, the archers, Lord Féret and Tigre hot on his heels.

A battle cry was taken up by the archers and men of Alsace as they charged forwards a battle cry that was taken up by every Brunish patriot fighting "FOR THE KING!" it was a dam good rallying cry as the Brunish men pushed back.

The effect of their charge was instant. Sixty-three bodies slammed into the rear lines and strengthen the front as they filtered forwards allowing some of the other men a reprieve as they had been fighting the past hour. It was their time.

When you had someone like Astolfo the White Knight joining the fray it was much the same effect as a War Maiden. He ripped through man and beast alike with no distinction between the two.

Looking at the sun in the sky, Astolfo mused for half a second before riposting a blade and attacking a man making sure to keep Tigre in sight. _'Just after the hour of the nightingale.'_ The battle all things considered was slowing down a little. Which was good. That was when he heard it. The sound of a horn blasting twice.

Pulling back a little and allowing someone to take his spot he looked about and noted that there was a runner "WHITE KNIGHT! WHITE KNIGHT! WHITE KNIGHT!"

Not wasting any time, he waved the runner over. It wasn't hard to distinguish him from the others. He was the only one who looked truly red now thanks to the blood of his enemies drenching him in their gore. "What is it!" Astolfo noted the panicked look on the man's face.

"The Prince has disappeared! The army is in total disarray, one of the lords sounded the retreat." The runner said before sprinting off away from the battle. No doubt wanting to get as far away as possible.

Spying his brother, he ran over to him cutting down another soldier. As far as numbers went it was currently a stalemate. The Brunish while outnumbered had the land advantage and were defending which naturally meant they weren't exerting themselves as fiercely as the Zhcted knights and soldiers. "We're about to pull out!" he called out to Tigre as he watched his brother pull an arrow out of a corpse before shooting it calmly at an enemy knight. Not doing too much damage other than lodging itself in his armour. At this point accuracy wasn't at the forethought of his mind, rather just hitting his target was enough to stagger or slow them down for a Brunish Knight or man-at-arms to cut them down.

"When?!" The boy called back. Moving closer he spoke as he noted a bunch of light cavalry coming out of the forest no doubt having been dispatched from the other Zhcted host that had beaten their main army.

"Soon." Was all Astolfo said as he pushed the back of a man in front of him as the Zhcted line pushed against them. "Probably just before the light cavalry hits us." Astolfo grunted a little as he had the file of men slide back into him again. "hopefully it will stun them and give us a chance of escape."

Just as he was about to say something else. Astolfo watched as a spear was thrown in his direction. By now it wouldn't be a surprise if the enemy had figured out that he was leading this small and stubborn force that had dwindled down to barely four-five hundred men. Ninety-three of them were his own men. It was coming his way, but it seemed that the thrower hadn't allowed for the horses gait, the breeze or weight of the spear.

Watching as the spear skewed away from him, he smirked at the mans attempt. His eyes soon widened in shock, anger, sadness, anguish, hate, rage.

The spear had plunged into Tigre's chest. Before bursting out the other side. Through his spine. This wasn't supposed to happen. That spear was meant to kill him, not Tigre.

Seeing his little brother slumped on the ground, his bow lying on the ground close to his body, arrows spilled messily about him. Astolfo turned his attention back to the battle that was still going on behind him. Seeing the light cavalry rider circling around and getting another spear ready. He roared in anger before charging back into the fray with renewed vigour his horn falling at the feet of Lord Robillard who was bleeding from multiple wounds. Picking up the horn he sounded the retreat.

Everyone heeding the call except for Astolfo who in his grief-stricken madness continued carving his way through the enemy ranks. Man, and beast stood no chance against Précieuse's licking blade as he hacked and slashed at limbs, bodies, heads, hooves.

! #$%^&*()

At some point after killing the man who had killed Tigre. Astolfo locked blades with the War Maiden Eleonora Viltaria. While they fought though many of the surrounding knights and soldiers converged on their position in an attempt to save their leader from the slim chance of losing to the berserk gore drenched warrior fighting her.

It was how, it led to him being surrounded. He alone lost track of how many men he had killed during the morning hours of the owl, just after dawn. He knows for a fact that his forces probably killed a half of the force attacking the rear-guard while he himself, well he didn't know.

Admittedly sometime during the short and brief clashes he had with the War Maiden before it was broken up by common knights and soldiers getting in the way, Astolfo had regained his wits long enough to decide that for Tigre's death a tactical victory would suffice. _'The War Maidens head is mine.'_ Those were his thoughts. That was however until he could hear the advance of the main Zhcted force. The Black Dragon Banner waving lazily in the breeze.

Any second now he would be surrounded by enemies on all sides. At that point a blue armour-clad knight that looked distinctly female from horse back charged him along with one other. _'perhaps this blue knight is the War Maidens second in command.'_

Breaking his sword lock with another man he deftly riposted a lunge before allowing the curved tip of Précieous to lick, rend and carve into the mans neck. Turning he charged the pair of mounted knights. He would go right between the two.

As he did, he ducked the duo of swords aimed to separate his head from his neck. Jamming his blade, he teared the horses midriff open of the accompanying knight. While he drew a dagger and stabbed it into the horse of the blue knights flank, cutting into the joint where the hind leg connected to the body.

Both beasts stumbled and fell. It would be at that moment while he was distracted with killing the blue knight that he would be blind-sided and tackled to the ground by a pair of knights. Struggling he managed to extricate himself from the knights that had tackled him. Only to growl in annoyance at the ring of steel aimed at him. Even while in anger, he hadn't been wholly reckless in his fighting never taking on more than one or two fighters at a time. Constantly moving so he wouldn't be surrounded.

It was then that the ring of soldiers parted slightly allow for the War Maiden to push her mount through and level her sword at him. She herself had been fortunate enough not to gain a single marking on her body.

It was strange. He had seen her in the initial Zhcted charge but after that she seemed to have no impact. The fighting should've been much more abrupt if the vaunted strength of the Vanadis was all it was cracked up to be. While as a brother he was angry at the loss of his brother and heir to the province of Alsace. As a commander and soldier, he was found wanting. _'Had she gone to the front though? While I was concentrating on holding the line. Was she the one who turned the tides for the other host against the twenty-four-thousand-man force.'_ If that was the case then, he and his men got lucky.

As he gazed sternly and angrily at the War Maiden before him, he couldn't help but notice she was smiling and clearly looked happy. Honestly, he thought she was happy at the fact she was going to be able to execute the man that had ruined her sneak attack and cost her near a fifth of her army of five thousand.

He growled angrily to himself as he found his mind wandering Mashas' words the night before about her unfading beauty. White skin like the snow-capped peaks that were perpetually covered around Alsace. Regal definitions outlining her face, accompanied by crimson eyes that overflowed with energy and power. cursing himself for nearly falling for a young mans dalliance with the War Maiden he almost snapped at the blue clad knight he had unhorsed as she went to retrieve his sword.

"I wish to know the name of the War Maiden I surrender to."

"Eleonora Viltaria. Yours? Sir Knight." He scowled as the stray thought of her voice sounding like the wind and being able to clear the stench of the blood, shit and piss away. Her eyes were a mysterious crimson hue now that he looked properly a few shades lighter than his own plum red hair.

"Earl Astolfo Vorn. I surrender to you, Lady Eleonora Viltaria." When he gave both his title and name, he noted her happy and pleased countenance brightened even more.

He then noted that the Zhcted knight resumed her movements to retrieve his sword. "I don't know how it is done in Zhcted, but when a distinguished noble surrenders, it is the duty of the victorious commander to retrieve the sword not an errand girl. Would you sully my honour further after this defeat?" He questioned as he looked at the War Maiden who had only spoken her name since he had encountered her.

Sheathing her own blade, the War Maiden smiled easily as she halted her mount next to Astolfo and his scimitar Précieuse. Reaching down she picked up his blade. "I wouldn't dream of it."

She then made her horse walk backwards showing her skill as a rider off a little before gazing fondly at Astolfo; his plum red hair pulled back in a braid. Piercing blue eyes that reminded her of a predator. Muscular androgynous build. Admittedly when she first glimpsed this white knight cutting down her own knights like harvest wheat, she believed for a short moment that he was truly a female. But upon further investigation and hearing various reports, one being from a soldier of hers now missing an arm. Stated that the white knight was a highly skilled man that had been wreaking havoc for their army for the past three hours. In that time, he had killed more men than the entirety of the Brunish Army combined she had to guess, but then again while the small rear-guard through up a hasty defence they had held admirably.

Admittedly she was upset that she had lost near one thousand men in total with nearly a hundred of them being inflicted by Astolfo himself. But his skill alone and the fact she had been able to capture this dragon of a man alive was reward enough. Now all she had to do, was entice him into joining Zhcted. "Very well, Earl Vorn."

Now that she thought about it, compared to many knights he was rather lightly armoured and to an untrained eye his armour looked shabby and of low-quality. That wasn't the case at all. Dare she say that his armour was possibly made by a royal armourer or by someone with equal skill. His armour alone was beautiful, probably worth more than four sets of her knights own armour. A literal king's ransom.

Smiling at the man softly. She couldn't begin to understand the shame of being captured or the toll of this battle in general. "You belong to me now."

He was somewhat surprised when, that's an understatement he was wholly surprised when Eleonora called for her men to stand down. "Lim take Earl Vorn, he's my captive now. Be sure not to be too rough with him."

Seeing the blue knight walk over to him he allowed her to take hold of his arm willingly as she escorted him away. There wasn't much point in putting up to much of a fight now anyways. He did not however that her grip was far tighter than it needed to be, he would allow it. She was obviously ashamed of being unhorsed by a man with a dagger and sword. That was evident when she was mounted, on a fresh horse that was bought to her. "Get on."

Just by her terse tone he could tell she was peeved with having to escort him personally. Swinging himself onto the horses rump, of which nickered in annoyance at the extra weight of its rider. "This would be a whole lot easier if you allowed me my own horse." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

' _I knew there was something wrong with this battle. Prince Regnas disappearing, Tigre dead, our entire army routed and scattered to the wind. It couldn't have been a more one-sided victory for Zhcted if they hadn't tried. I hate to think of the death toll on our side. At least a thousand Zhcted soldiers died. But with the element of surprise being on their side, our casualties will be far higher.'_ Astolfo though gravely as he swayed with the horse using his legs to hold on more than his hand resting on Lim's shoulder.

What would imprisonment hold for Earl Astolfo Vorn of Alsace.

! #$%^&*()

It had taken week at least for the men of Alsace to regroup, return to the battlefield, retrieve their dead and return home. It was a sad week indeed. All told the men of Alsace were fortunate, out of the hundred and four that marched from Celeste Town's front gate two weeks ago, seven were now dead and one captured by the enemy;

Tigrevurmud Vorn

René

Lucas

Fabien

Richard

Pierre

And Émile; all of them had families waiting for them to return home. Gaspard and Bertrand were grim as they marched at the head of the column they were leading. Each dead man was being stretchered by four others.

The twenty-eight that were acting as carriers rotated with a few other men that weren't wounded. But that wasn't many. Of the ninety-six that remained alive, thirty were carrying various wounds and being cared for by the thirty-eight other men who were only sporting minor scratches and bruises. "We need to get Lord Astolfo back. Bertrand, we'll have to pay the ransom somehow." Gaspard whispered lowly as the gates of Celeste came into view. Strider had been walking just ahead of them, the whole way home. Never leaving their sight.

"I know, but we haven't received word yet. Knowing Lord Astolfo he will advise that the Ransom note be sent to Lord Mashas who will come to inform us." The elder man said as he tried to remain strong. He had been desolate since he carried Tigre's body away from the battlefield during the hasty and organised retreat.

The rotund hammerman nodded as he stomped along next to the lither man. It was then Bertrand turned and began to walk backwards so he could address everyone he was in charge of now, now that both their lord and his brother were unable to lead. "We carry the bodies straight to the temple, don't stop for anyone. They mourn in the proper place."

! #$%^&*()

Today was the day. Titta thought excitedly as she waited by the main gate of Celeste, along with everyone else. She could see them now, trudging along. Tired and weary from fighting and marching. If she knew her lord like she did, then in a couple of days he would throw a feast for everyone in the town to attend.

She was giddy, it had been so lonely in the Vorn Manor. Without Tigre or Astolfo, the town itself lost some of its lustre without the lord being present in his house. Judging by the excited and nervous whispers of the people around her she was sure they were of the same mind as her.

It didn't take long for her hopes to be dashed, along with the feeling of trepidation to flood the crowd of towns people, as Strider their lords beloved War Horse pranced through the gate snorting and stomping his feet in a fierce fashion, making man, woman and child scatter out of his path. Strider was a brute with Astolfo riding him, he was wild when left to his own devices. _'Where's Astolfo?!'_ where her alarmed thoughts as she watched Strider clop along one of the many streets of Celeste no doubt one of the more experienced stable hands would be off to fetch the brute soon.

That was when she heard the first wails of anguish reach her ears making her turn. That was when she saw Bertrand and Gaspard. Gaspard was staunch, grim and stoic, refusing to look anywhere but where he was walking. Not even once glancing towards his wife and children.

Bertrand on the other hand made eye contact with her for but a second before settling his gaze on the cobblestones. "Bertrand!" She called her voice full of hope. "Where's Astolfo and Ti...gre." Titta began to say before she saw what, rather whom the standard bearers Louis, Florent were bearing along with Geoffroy and Wilfried. Bringing her hands to her mouth her eyes began to instantly water, before a flood of tears burst forth. She wanted to scream but no sound would come. She was struck dumb.

Tigre lying limply, hands folded over his chest. His favoured bow resting atop his body along with a pair of arrows. His hands placed so they were trying in vein to cover the gaping hole in his chest. His skin pale and ashen. Hair lacking its bouncy quality. Eyes closed. He looked so peaceful.

She stiffly walked towards the stretcher, following it only a few paces away. It had to be a dream, a terrible joke. Tomorrow she would wake and have to wake him for breakfast as she always did. It was then her mother appeared and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She was a shrine maiden and one of the main carers for the temple in Celeste. And as much as her duties demanded she help care for the bodies of the fallen men before their burial, she was also a mother. She had to be their for her daughter who was experiencing loss for the first time. It just so happened to be the boy she loved.

' _Titta.'_ The shrine maiden silently said as she guided her grief-stricken daughter to the temple.

Many other families were much the same as Titta, but much more vocal. Screaming it couldn't be true. The wounded were soon being fussed over by the able-bodied members of the town.

Guy and Reynold were swamped by their parents who were looking for any sign of harm. It was then that Reynold looked at his father tears in his eyes. "You can have my guts for garters old man. I failed. the lord he was taken, he held back a thousand enemies as we made our escape. We failed. We failed." the boy broke down in tears.

Choking on his own tears of joy at seeing his son alive and well. Tightened his hold on his son. "You came home safe. Its what the lord would've wanted. You did good boy."

! #$%^&*()

It wasn't long later. Guy was sitting by a wall in the only tavern in all of Celeste. Before he suddenly slammed his fist against the wall. Surprising many of the people present. "What's the matter lad." One of the elder men questioned, he was a soldier that had gotten away from Dinant without to much in the form of injuries. Clovis if he remembered correctly.

"What's the matter!" the boy of thirteen shouted. "I'll tell you what's the matter. Our lord is being held prisoner! What are we doing sitting here twiddling our thumbs we should be trying to figure out a way to break him out. Not drinking!" he said as he knocked Clovis' cup out of his hands spilling it all over the floor.

"Why you!" Clovis growled as he went for his sword.

"ENOUGH!" a voice boomed accompanied with the thump of a lump of iron hitting the ground. Gaspard having heard and seen what was happening as he entered the tavern sighed. Bertrand was at the Vorn house seeing to things, him standing in while Lord Vorn was held in captivity. He on the other hand was sent to make sure spats like this didn't happen between the many hotheads that Lord Astolfo commanded. "Guy go cool your head, I'll deal with you in a minute."

Watching the boy leave the room he walked over to Clovis and belted him in the gut with his free fist. "Are you calm now Clovis?" Gaspard questioned before continuing when he saw the man try to pick himself off the floor only to have the weight of his hammer rested upon it. "is this how Astolfo would want to see his men behaving. Guy is young, eager and angry like all kids his age. A few more fights will break that. As for the rest of you. Don't get to deep in your cups. I want you fit to fight at a moments notice. Who knows what sort of vultures circle Alsace at a time like this."

He then turned around stomped his way out the tavern intent on finding the hot-blooded squire.

Clovis was soon helped up by another man. "Shouldn't have gone for the sword." He chided smugly as he placed another mug in front of the bruised man.

"Sod off Ignace."

! #$%^&*()


	3. Chapter Two: LeitMeritz and a Vanadis

Xxx. Chapter Two: LeitMeritz and a Vanadis. xxX

Astolfo hadn't slept well, not one bit. He spent most of the night penning a letter to lord Mashas that would accompany the ransom note, that Eleonora was going to send. He was entitled to that much. His own letter was a set of instructions to pass on to Titta, before simply stating that she would know what to do. It also had some orders for his men-at-arms he was under no illusions that some greedy lords would try to make a bid for his land now he was a prisoner of war.

To say he was not in the mood to have a sword hovering over his face as he had just dozed off was an understatement. "Remove the sword or I'll impale myself on it." He wouldn't kill himself, he hadn't gotten to that point yet. But he did wish to see what Eleonora's reaction would be, should he actually run himself through on Lim's sword.

"Tch. This is my first time waking a prisoner up at sword point as well." Lim retorted as she sheathed her sword quick enough.

"What? No good morning." He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of how he truly felt at this point. He wanted nothing more than to hide away in his manor and mourn his brother for a while before throwing himself into his work as a lord. But as he said he wouldn't give these Zhcted dogs the satisfaction of seeing that. He would remain unmoved, detached, smug, unbowed, unbent and unbroken. He would not yield a single bit to this war maiden girl.

"It's mid-morning. Eleonora has summoned you, follow me." she said curtly. She then began to leave the room.

Taking his letter and sealing it in an envelope he had been provided with. Astolfo as he was following the blonde had to grudgingly admit she was rather attractive. Her manner of dress was immodest and scandalous at best. But again, that didn't retract from her attractiveness. She always had a stern or scowling expression when around him, he liked the fact his mere presence could get under her skin so easily. Cold azure eyes not to different from his own predatory gaze. Long golden hair like the Princess. Lest he not forget her ample bosom that didn't sit in proportion with her slender and muscular build.

It didn't take long to traverse the halls of the Zhcted palace he was in. he could say he preferred his own abode to living in such a lush and lavish dwelling. Limlisha his appointed guard soon stopped as they stood in front of pointed arched doorway. That had the Leitmeritz sigil above it.

It seemed the reason according to Limlisha as he called her refusing to call her Lim as Eleonora said he should. Eleonora had gone to the capital to speak with King Viktor and report the victory over Brune. Hence why he had been able to while away his time in his room within the palace. Writing various letters so as to make sure that Alsace was kept running smoothly. But now it seemed his captor had returned home. no doubt she was rewarded highly for capturing the White Knight of Brune who was just as well renown as the Black Knight of Brune Roland.

Lim seeing Astolfo gaze at everything around him with a studious gaze had to question what the much-vaunted White Knight was thinking. Admittedly by the time she had seen him he was battered and bruised having been fighting since the early hours of the morning to near midday. So, she really couldn't say much for his skill, but he gained an impressive endorsement from Eleonora who said that she doubted she could beat him in a pure sword fight. "I thought a Brunish Aristocrat like yourself wouldn't be in so much awe of a place such as this." She questioned as she noted him return his wolf like gaze on her.

"I am an Earl yes, but I am from a poor noble house. My humble Manor house, there is not point in comparing it to this overcompensation of lush living." He grumbled as he turned his gaze to the ceiling above him. "is there a reason we're stood here. She is expecting us is she not."

On the way he had noted that the atmosphere had been akin to Celeste towns own. But on a higher militaristic scale by far. If push came to shove, he was sure he could fight his way out of the city if he really tried. Or at the very least sneak out. Either way if Alsace couldn't afford whatever the ransom was, he would rather go down swinging his sword than being sold as a slave.

It was then that a soldier walked up to Limlisha from behind and whispered in her ear. The woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before turning to Astolfo. "It seems my lady wishes to test something. Follow me." she seemed annoyed.

' _Good.'_

It didn't take long to appear at the training field, that was specially set up for training knights and normal soldiers to fight in formation. It was very much different to his own version of training field which was simply the cobblestone courtyard in front of his manor house. If he were training with the men at arms which happened at least three times a month to make sure everyone stayed relatively sharp. They were use any field that wasn't ready to be sown or was holding crops.

There were at least forty soldiers present in all manner of garb nothing like the formidable fighting force he had seen a two weeks ago at the Dinant Plains. Eleonora was present as well, she was dressed in much the same manner as Limlisha, but instead of shades of blue being the only colour there was flashes of white and red on her skirt. _'if I ever have a daughter, I will be cold and dead in the ground before I ever let her wear such revealing clothing.'_ He thought as he gaze her an appraising look before idly dismissing her and looking about the assembled men. None of them were close enough to being a worthy challenge. The only thing that really caught his was Viltaria's longsword sheathed in its white scabbard that was as white as the driven snow.

' _that weapons rack isn't too far away...'_

Limlisha must've caught where his gaze was going as she spoke her hand rested against her sword hilt. "Make one false move, I dare ya. It would make my life a lot easier." She goaded as she started to pull on her sword drawing it slightly.

' _At least she's fun to rile up. But I suppose being a prisoner now where ever I look, I'll be met with suspicion.'_ He sighed as he saw that Viltaria decided to turn around and great him having finished talking with the four men directly around her.

"Ah! You finally came." She stated cheerfully, Giving Astolfo a beatific smile. She then looked at Lim. "Took your time Lim. Did he not wake easily?"

Astolfo at this point honestly thought that Miss Limlisha was going to throw him under the wagon so to speak. "I apologise. I was under the impression we were going to meet in your office." She finished.

Laughing a little she, returned to looking at her prisoner, who refused to speak, or accept medical treatment from her healers that she had sent to him after the battle. "Astolfo Vorn, it's quite an interesting name. Is there an origin for it?"

"A name from a knight, in a fairy tale. My mother liked it." There was no point in being rude. She did seem to genuinely be interested in his answer. He didn't know what possessed him to say the next part. Part of him told him that if his brother were in his position, he would've offered to allow the Vanadis to call him Tigre, instead of Tigrevurmud. "If you find it difficult, you may call me Astro." For some reason it didn't feel so bad giving the Vanadis a choice in what she called him.

But at the same time seeing the vanadis' face shine, along with all the dignity she had been endowing herself with. He noted some of the soldiers look away somewhat embarrassed. Looking back at the War Maiden he was surprised to see her with an expression of normal sixteen-year-old girl that was attempting to make friends with someone, or at least get to know someone better. _'Well what do you know. She is human.'_ He thought charmingly. So much for the vaunted god status pedestal the War Maidens were placed upon.

"In that case, Ellen is fine as well. Actually, I would prefer it if you would address me as Ellen." She said making Astolfo look at her relatively stunned. He had been expecting her to make a comment about stars or something, not for her to go ahead and say that he. A prisoner. Could address her with such familiarity. How could she possibly get away with being so intimate with a prisoner. Words, Astolfo was lost for words or on how to respond.

He was saved by Limlisha, who used a reproachful tone. "Lady Eleonora."

"It's fine Lim, just because he's my prisoner doesn't mean we can't be friendly." Eleonora brushed off Limlisha's warning with ease as she continued to look happy. Much he noted happily to Lim's anger.

"Lady Eleonora, there is still work to be done today. Please finish up here quickly, you can't shirk your work any longer." Limlisha said not so much as batting an despite the annoyed look glinting in her eye.

Astolfo who had remained silent and was still weighing up his chances of getting to a weapon before he was maimed or killed. Heard Eleonora address him. "Lord Vorn, as per the treaties between our countries. You will be held for a fifty-day period as a Prisoner of war, until the demanded ransom has been paid in full. After fifty days if the ransom has been paid you shall become my property. This I swear upon the god of fame and deals Radagast."

Though hardly happy with the current turn of events. Astolfo nodded, but weather or not his people could pay was one thing. But on the other hand, if Titta was able to sell some of those dragon bones he had taken from the dragon he and Tigre had killed then his freedom was assured. He just hoped Titta remembered where he buried those bones and that Athily would play nice and allow her to dig up a patch of his personal garden.

But then he could understand the small dragons feelings, he would hardly be happy if someone came into his home and started trashing a part of it. While he was musing on ways that his people could pay his ransom, he heard Eleonora explain how much she was going to demand when the note and his letters were to be sent by runner. he was going to ask her to send the ransom and letters to Lord Mashas of Aude. "repeat that?" he questioned wanting to make sure that he had heard right. He was sure she said hundred thousand gold pieces.

"One hundred thousand gold pieces. That is the ransom." Eleonora said as she didn't look at all phased by how much she was asking.

Nodding his head, he looked back at Limlisha. "You can kill me now." he said shocking many of the people present. "my province wouldn't make that much in a decade, so either kill me now or I swear by the war god Triglav. I will force your hand." Astolfo growled as he looked at the soldiers and knights as they got ready.

Eleonora looked rather stunned, he would willingly challenge her and demand they kill him. So that his people wouldn't suffer due to his capture. She was starting to like him more and more with every meeting. Powerful, brave, bold, kind, benevolent, caring, charitable. But what was most desirable was his skills with a sword. She wanted to test what he was like with other weapons. It was why she decided to meet with him at the training ground. The first thing she was going to test was his archery skills.

While she was in the capital, she had done some research on the house of Vorn. She very well knew that he wouldn't be able to pay the ransom. She didn't want them to, she wanted Astolfo for herself. She wanted his skill. But house Vorn while poor was known for their archers. "Now, now there's no reason for you to get so riled up, my dear lord Astolfo Vorn." She chided, before smiling. She then went to the weapons rack and grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows before standing over three hundred Alsin away from the targets down range. "I want you to show me your skill with a bow. I've heard House Vorn is. Quite skilled with them." she said as Astolfo moved over to her.

"Are you sure it's a good idea giving me a weapon?" Astolfo quired as he placed his hand on the body of the bow.

"Humour me, please Astro." She said looking like a sixteen-year-old again.

' _Tigre what would you do.'_ His younger brother had always been much less stubborn and prickly than him. Rolling his eyes and sighing he looked away from the girl. "Fine."

Feeling her release, the bow he went and stabbed the four arrows in the ground by his feet. Before doing a couple of practice draws. _'you were always the better bowman Tigre.'_ He thought bitterly.

Seeing the War Maiden sitting down with her longsword clutched in front of her she nodded and motioned for him to start. _'is it me of she filled with a childlike excitability and expectation that I'm going to do something amazing.'_ He thought to himself as he took the first arrow and nocked it. He had no doubt his first two shots would miss. They were always the ones he and Tigre would use to get a feel for a bows capabilities along with judging its quality. So far, he could honestly say that if this was the calibre of Zhcted bows.

Taking the first arrow he loosed it, before shrugging as the arrow fell short of the target about ten meters out. _'Two hundred and ninety alsin'_ he thought as he adjusted his height aiming up further. This one. _'I reckon this one will go over the wall, about three hundred and fifteen maybe twenty alsin.'_ He gauged. According to his father while he was the more clinical and accurate when it came to gauging distance, wind resistance and shift, as well as heat and humidity. Tigre was good at being able to estimate on the fly what was needed to make a shot. "before I continue, confirm something for me." he said with his back to Lim.

"what is it?"

"I only have to hit the target once right. I'm not confident with this bow."

Sighing Lim nodded and gave her assent, after noted that Ellen had given her permission. As well having heard what he had asked.

Loosing his second arrow, Astolfo remained unconcerned as the arrow soared over the wall. Glancing at Ellen, he noted that she was analysing what he was doing. If she were smart, then she would figure it out.

But then he couldn't say the same for her countrymen. Who were laughing and mocking him for his poor skill. He was sorely tempted to make one of them shoot his third arrow. It was then Lim spoke up again with a look of contempt and annoyance, along with her tone being tight and restrained. "You better be taking this seriously?"

"Oh, I am, don't you worry about that." He replied with a smug smile. There was something about annoying her that was fun. While he was at it he toned out the muppet behind him. He was some pretty boy knight that had been fighting against his rear-guard. Apparently, he was one of the men he had unhorsed during his rampage after Tigre's death. If anything, he was reminded of a pretty boy version of Zion Thenardier when he looked at, his name didn't matter really.

' _well this bow is shit. But I know her limits now.'_ as he thought that he saw a cloaked figure running along the rampart. Before kneeling and taking aim. _'Crossbow, assassin. Why not I was always better with a bow while hunting.'_

Within a matter of heart beats, he adjusted his aim. "the assassins mine." Loosing the arrow it rocketed at the man hitting him in the chest before he could pull the trigger on the crossbow.

"Limlisha, you should send people to get him. A short bow like this loses much of its piercing ability when shooting further than three hundred and ten alsin away. The arrow head only just pierced the skin. He's probably to stunned to move at the moment." Astolfo said as he tossed the crap bow off to one side.

"Capture him, I want him skinned alive." The busty blonde ordered as men and wall guards surged toward the downed assassin.

"I don't have to continue shooting, anymore do I?" he questioned as Eleonora looked at the assassin before looking back to where Astolfo was standing.

"I think I've seen enough. You're quite talented with a bow Lord Astolfo Vorn." She complimented.

"Better with a Lance." He returned.

! #$%^&*()

' _What could she possibly want today, was my demonstration with a bow not enough for her?'_ I doubt she would put a sword in my hands, not after what I did to her soldiers at Dinant.

Following Limlisha into the office he was supposed to go into the day before to meet with the Lady of the Palace. He looked around, first thing he noted was his scimitar Précieus lying on Eleonora's desk.

"I bought him like you asked." Lim stated as Eleonora stood up and walked out in front of her desk.

Astolfo deciding he rather liked the view from his window as well as the nearby buildings and their close proximity to his own rooms window. "What is it you could possibly want today Ellen?"

"I want to apologise for yesterday." She began. Before noting Astolfo's questioning look. "the bow I gave you it was never my intention to give you one so shoddily constructed."

Astolfo shrugged. "I just put it down to shoddy Zhcted craftsmanship."

"No, the men who I asked to set up the training grounds for the day did want to sabotage you. I'll have them beheaded." Ellen said not batting an eye at what she suggested.

Frowning Astolfo soon sighed. "So, you're one of those nobles, who lead with tyranny and fear." Astolfo said looking weary. "Tell me something Lady Eleonora Viltaria, if one of your knights or Lim were to land a blow on you in a spar, would you behead them for helping you."

"Of course, I wouldn't."

"Those men believe it or not helped me. Before yesterday I hadn't picked a bow up in years. I much prefer the lance and the sword." He said speaking as if he were a sage or wise man. So much so Eleonora listened and hung on his every word. "I ask you, spare those men. Don't draw any more blood on my account. To much has been spilt already." He finished.

"Have it your way." Ellen said with a smile. She liked Astolfo more and more.

"So, what was the point in all of that yesterday?" his only reply from Ellen was a soft titter.

It was Limlisha who provided him with the answer he wanted. Her eye grew colder than before.

! #$%^&*()


	4. Chapter Three: Vanadis' Invitation

Xxx. Chapter Three: Vanadis' Invitation and the Maid Mission with Athily. xxX

Her eyes frosting over and gaining a look of annoyance at answering instead of her lady who was silently tittering to herself like a young maiden not behaving like the warrior she was. "There are some, a lot. Including myself, who have expressed frustration with Lady Eleonora, who in all her time as a War Maiden has not once taken a prisoner of war. Until now."

"So, I'm your first prisoner of war. Do you want me to congratulate you or something. Prisoners of war are no better off than common slaves." Astolfo muttered much to himself more than anyone in the room.

"Indeed, because of you being the first as well as some of the men must've heard rumours and gossip. Well they got a little jealous." Eleonora took over from Lim.

"Rumours of what. I'm still at a bit of a loss here ladies." Astolfo said as he tried to abate the rising feeling that he was going to be annoyed by what he heard in the coming minutes.

"Lady Eleonora, fell for you at first sight." Lim said while looking anywhere but at Astolfo.

Standing there nodding, he was rather happy that he was never one to fluster so easily. Almost like that time he was fishing along the river in a little skiff he had made himself when he accidentally floated round a bend and came across four or five of Celeste townswomen bathing and completely naked. He remained as unmoved as a rock.

"She fell for me at first sight?" he was shocked, intrigued at how such a thing was possible. He honestly disliked Ellen. No actually he found her more annoying than anything. "how is that even possible?" he fired off another question.

"That's right! You can call it battlefield passion and affection that only comes about between close enemies. Some of those rumours aren't wrong, I really am mad for you."

"For me. the man who killed near hundred of your soldiers and commanded others who killed near a thousand of them." he then looked at Lim. "Limlisha, have you not tried to make her see how wanton this is." He asked only to see Lim with her eyes closed and zoning the conversation out.

"Not for your looks or personality, but for your skill with a sword and bow. So, the men getting jealous would rather I kill you than find a place for you at my side." She said with a smile as always.

"Probably give me less of a headache." Astolfo said at the same time as Lim chipped in.

"Killing him would probably be the easiest thing."

"Thank you, we finally agree on something." Astolfo said smugly.

"Now, now you two." Ellen chided. "Look Astolfo, the army ranks are full of hot heads. So I though having you show off in front of them would cool them off, ultimately despite the assassin it was an effective idea. Another thing while I'm being honest, beyond your skills with a sword. The reason I took you prisoner at the Dinant Plains was not for a ransom..."

"Could've fooled me." Astolfo said.

Pushing on and not bothering to rise to his bait. "Mostly, it was because I was happy that you were able to thwart my plans."

"You were happy I saw through your sneak attack on our rear-guard. Why?"

"Despite our overwhelming victory, that battle was still nasty business. As well with most of being a complete and total waste. Well except for the rear-guards valiant defence. From the start of our charge, with the amount of Brunish soldiers they should've been able to push us back by midday, I was expecting there to be brutal fighting."

"you sound disappointed at that fact. While many great generals would be enthused."

"I had many great plans I want to try out." Ellen stated defensively.

Astolfo didn't want to get into an argument over battlefield tactics and how war should be waged. He really did want to point out that had he at least another thousand men to command he would've been able to thwart her rear-assault and circle round before hitting her flank. Ultimately it was probably best that he let her bask in her childish glory,

"I have to ask why did you stay behind, while your men fled." Ellen was truly curious she had seen the main force fall back and scatter, but yet the paltry few holding the rear hadn't caved. And when they retreated, it was in a more ordered fashion than the main force.

"I couldn't leave, not until I knew the man who killed my little brother was dead. An eye for an eye. He was the last of my family, it was my duty to avenge him." Astolfo growled out. Not noticing the shocked look that over took Ellen face. "You know when word of the Prince falling reached us, it didn't faze me. but seeing my baby brother run through with a spear. My heart cried out for vengeance. Part of me blames you. But I know it's not your fault. This war was a farce, fighting over burst riverbanks. How noble does that make you feel, knowing you order your men to die and kill all because some mud and stone couldn't hold back the power of nature." Astolfo said. His knuckles white as his hands curled into fists.

Ellen had to admit when he put it like that, it was a pointless waste of life. "I'm sorry for your loss. But despite all of that. I had my army pursuing the Brunish army, so they wouldn't reform. That was when I saw you hacking away at my army like farmer reaping his crops." Ellen said as she stepped forward and took the risk of taking one of Astolfo's hands in her own. "Despite your allegiances and Brune's army being a Paper Dragon, I couldn't kill you and not for a lack of trying. You stayed fighting and time after time came at me attempting to strike me down. Your courage and bravery that day was amazing. I have a weakness for such things.

That was why I bought you here to LeitMeritz, in Zhcted." She then paused. She noted the fierce look in his eyes, like burning fire raging from a dragons mouth. "Astro, will you serve under me? I will treat you as an Earl, just as you were in Brune. And any valour you show in combat will be honoured like that of any pure born Zhcted warrior."

"No." as he said that he ripped his hand away. "I doubt you would be offered the same thing if you were captured by a Brunish man. The offer is kind, but my answer is no." Astolfo said as he looked her in the eye. He was at a loss; did she value his abilities so highly that she would offer him a noble title.

"If the offer is so kind why refuse?"

"Simple, I already have a home, people that care about me, and I them. Alsace. I'll tell you what I told the Prince once when he asked if I was loyal to the king or the country. Neither. I'm loyal to neither. My only loyalty is to Alsace. All I do is for the betterment of Alsace and her people. If that means I am ordered to fight a foreign army then I will fight. If it means that I have to fight a Vanadis and her Vralt then I shall. She may be a small and impoverished province, surrounded by forests, mountains and small farmlands. With only four villages and a township. But I inherited it from my father who inherited Alsace from his own. I will not relinquish it and its people so callously merely because you offer me a title of equal value."

Ellen seemed thrown off by his answer, about Alsace and why he wouldn't join her hand. She knew where it was, her research in the capital had bore fruit. With many lesser nobles being quite eager to help her when asked. It was just on the other side of the Voyes Mountains, separated by no more than one of them as well. "Why refuse should you no think of the future, the possibility your people are unable to obtain the one hundred thousand gold or something of comparable value." She started before frowning a little more as she took note of the stubborn man before her, he seemed so confident. "if the ransom is not paid, I will sell you to a merchant from Muozinel."

Astolfo had wondered for a while what would happen should the hundred thousand not be paid in full. He figured she would keep him here in Zhcted and break him down into a servant of the palace. He didn't much care for going to be sold as a slave to a Muozinelian merchant. He had seen first hand how they treated their slaves. But then if he were in his position, while he may not have sold her to Muozinel, he may of sent her to serve in the singular brothel that had cropped up in Celeste Town a few years back.

"I'm sure you understand your position, are you truly prepared to become a slave, so your people wont have to suffer paying the ransom or being governed by another lord?" Ellen while she said it was also trying to convince herself. Would she actually sell him to Muozinel. Truth be told when the time came and a envoy of Alsace arrived, she may be persuaded to negotiate a yearly tribute or instate various treaties such as non-aggression. She had seen the Alsace soldiers fighting rallying around the standard of house Vorn and Astolfo's own blue sun banner. They were quite fierce for common soldiers especially the large man with a hammer.

His answer was not what she was expecting. She had seen many proud men become grovelling messes at the mention and thought they were going to become a slave and lose everything. "The decision is yours. Eleonora Viltaria. I will accept whatever you decide with dignity."

Not once did his voice of gaze waver. He truly was an enigma for her, yesterday he wouldn't negotiate immediately demanding that she just execute him when he found out how much the ransom was. This man before her was completely unmovable, the only moment she thought she was making progress with the elder man was when he offered to allow her to call him Astro.

But why? Why was he so eager to die? Why did he refuse her offer? Why was it so hard to get him to yield? How was a small backwater province like Alsace able to gain such loyalty from a knight of his calibre? Why did she feel envious? "Why give up so easily, not once have you tried to negotiate. Why?"

"Because I have faith in my people, to do what needs to be done." He spoke clearly and boldly, never breaking eye contract. "I am also not a coward or a man who runs away from a fight. And if you cannot understand why from my words alone or find yourself scoffing at my actions. Then like many other lords and ladies, perhaps you to are not worthy of the title."

Lim soon escorted him from the room and waved a soldier down. "You there take Earl Vorn to his room."

"Limlisha am I not good enough to be escorted by yourself anymore." He chuckled as he went to move in the direction of his room.

"Hardly, I have matters with which I need to speak with lady Eleonora. This man will escort you." She ordered before returning back into the office.

! #$%^&*()

Titta having recovered just a little bit was fussing about the Vorn Manor, as she usually would. Everything would have to be just right for when Lord Astolfo returned. It was also the only way she was able to take her mind off of losing Tigre. Bertrand was pottering around Astolfo's office, making sure that Alsace continued to run smoothly in his absence. It had been nearly three weeks now since the battle on the Dinant Plains had ended.

' _I should put some tea on, as well as get some refreshments ready. Lord Mashas should be arriving today with news about Lord Astolfo.'_ To say she was nervous. The old lords letter had been short simply stating that he would be delivering the ransom note personally along with some other letters that had been personally scribed by Astolfo himself.

Just as she was finishing preparing a platter of some small snacks of simple fare she looked on sadly as she noted they were all lord Astolfo's favourite snacks that he would ask for while he was in his study. It was then she heard Lord Mashas' voice echo from the dining area just off the main foyer. She also heard Bertrand and Gaspard's voices alongside his own.

Coming out of the kitchen, with platter in hand. Titta greeted the other lord. "Lord Mashas it's good to see you again."

The old man could see the young girl was suffering, she had known the two Vorn boys since they were six and eight years old. "Yes, although it were under kinder circumstances." He said as he watched her place the platter of food down on the dining table. "I have a letter for you, from Astolfo." He finished as he passed her the envelope that was unsealed.

Titta taking the letter noted that both Gaspard and Bertrand had their own. Which they were currently looking over.

' _Titta._

 _I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise. I failed the both of you. I have many regrets in life, not being able to save Tigre and spare you the heartache are the greatest of them all. I truly am sorry. So many times, these past weeks, the memory replays over and over again. The spear hitting Tigre. I was about to sound the retreat, we were nearly home free. The spear it was meant for, it skewed away. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. So many times, I've thought of ending my life. But then I remember all the smiling faces and laughter of the people I govern, Tigre wouldn't want me to forsake them, each time I think I should end my wretched life. The memory of my brother keeps me living pushing forward with the mettle that all Vorn men possess. Titta, just thinking of returning home to eat your cooking again also keeps me striving forwards. You were right when you said it all those years ago. I am as stubborn as a mule.'_

Titta felt her eyes well with tears as she read the first paragraph, she never stopped to think how Astolfo felt with seeing Tigre die before his eyes. She would make sure that he was spoilt for choice when he returned home, she would cook him all of his favourites. It heartened her to hear that he was carrying Tigre's memory with him. She didn't blame him. She had no doubt that her lord had killed the man who had taken so much from the both of them,

' _Titta, I need you to get Athily's treasure. I'm sure you know what I mean by that. I don't know if Mashas has told you yet or if you have seen the ransom note. But the war maiden is demanding one hundred thousand gold pieces or something of comparable value. I don't know if Athily's treasure is worth hundred thousand, but it is a start. Along with my other armour that I have stored away. Also gather as many of the gifts that other lords sent me after my knighting and becoming the White Knight. Do this for me. Tell Bertrand and Gaspard as well._

 _Signed_

 _Earl Astolfo Vorn, Lord of Alsace, the White Knight of Brune. ҉'_

Seeing the stylised Sun sigil at the bottom of the page alongside his name and title, she knew this was a legitimate letter. It was something he did when they were all younger; he was the sun, Tigre was the moon and she was a star.

Re-reading the letter once more she took in a sharp intake of air when she read the amount that was being demanded. "Hundred Thousand?!" that was exorbitant Alsace couldn't pay that much. She very much doubted that even with Athily's treasure, his armour as well as all the favours he was gifted over the years that it would amount to be equal in worth to a hundred thousand gold.

Mashas winced as he heard the number, he himself was outraged at the amount demanded. Not even Dukes Thenardier and Ganelon were worth that much. Hell, she was asking for a king's ransom. "Yes, the War Maiden is demanding One Hundred Thousand gold pieces or something of comparable value."

Gaspard who wasn't a well learned man, he barely had the literacy skills to read the letter his lord had written him. He was thankful that the words were simple and easy to read. "I'm sure if the people of Alsace banded together would could possibly raise the..."

"No chance my friend." Mashas interrupted the rotund man-at-arms. "Even, even if Alsace saved all of their yearly revenue for a decade you wouldn't have near enough to pay off the debt. It's simply not viable for the people of Alsace to raise that money." Mashas said with a grim expression. Had the amount been significantly less nearer the twenty thousand mark he would've gladly asked around the various lords and ladies asking if they would donate money or goods to help pay the ransom. Heck he himself would've been able to foot a large amount of the ransom if it were twenty thousand gold and not one hundred thousand.

Bertrand allowing that sink in, gained a slightly disheartened expression. It had been a stressful few weeks since the loss at Dinant. They had to hold the funerals of the fallen. They laid Tigre to rest in the Vorn family tomb resting him next to his father and mother. But no funeral was held, a proper funeral would be held when their lord was returned safe and sound in a few short weeks. Although, now that was looking highly unlikely. "Titta, what else did the letter say?" he questioned softly.

"It just says he's well, he's being treated properly. He's left me some instructions pertaining how to pay the ransom." She said, before continuing when she noted they were waiting for her to say what Astolfo wanted done. "he wants to use his remaining suits of armour along with every favour he has ever received in the past." She then paused, not sure whether or not she should say, Mashas had a right to know, as did Bertrand and Gaspard. Astolfo trusted them enough to write them letters and have his ransom sent to one of them. "he also wants me to retrieve Athily's treasure."

Mashas looked confused while Gaspard looked surprised. "Don't be silly Titta! Athily's treasure doesn't exist, it was something both Tigre and the young master made up when they were younger." Bertrand chided as he gave her a stern look.

She just showed him the letter. "I know where it is. I'm not supposed to, but I know where it is. The only other people who know are Lord Astolfo and Lord Urs." Titta said as she took the letter back while Bertrand sat down and sagged.

"In that case. Astolfo and Tigre always made it sound so mythical. The way they spoke about it as children suggested it was a vast treasure." Bertrand muttered.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Mashas asked having enough of not knowing what everyone was talking about.

Surprisingly it was Gaspard that answered. "Not many people know, even within the poplace of Alsace. Astolfo must've been sixteen, Tigre twelve maybe just turning thirteen. They went hunting in the Voyes Mountains and ran into a young Earth Dragon." Gaspard said. He probably didn't have to say more, Mashas was a smart old man. "Needless to say, they killed, but we have no idea how. They never said. When they returned from hunting, they were bruised and battered. But wouldn't you believe they were grinning their faces off. Behind them between the two the were dragging the dragons corpse.

Lord Urs, never seen him so upset and worried with his boys behaviour. He ordered them to leave it in the forest on the outskirts of the town. In the dead of night; Bertrand, myself, Urs, the lads, Gilbert the blacksmith and Daniel the tanner along with the gate guards at the time Philippe and Pascal. We all went back to the dragons body and dragged the bastard to behind the Vorn Manor. Not long later the body disappeared and that was the end of it. No-one who knew questioned where it went. It was a year later that Tigre and Astolfo started making stories up about Athily's Treasure." Gaspard finished as he remembered the fond memory of better times, quieter times.

"What exactly is Athily's treasure, Titta." Mashas enquired before adding. "Who's Athily?"

Sighing, everyone had a right to know. Despite Lord Urs and Astolfo at the time she found out swearing her to not speak of it. "Athily is Astolfo's pet dragon. She's not big, she lives out behind the manor, in Astolfo's personal garden. He's had her since he was seventeen. But she's unlike any dragon I've ever heard of. She doesn't match the descriptions in the fairy tales or legends." Titta said, seeing Mashas' eye go wide with surprise.

"A pet dragon would solve the entire ransom problem." He muttered.

It was Bertrand's turn to talk. "Good luck with that. No one other than Astolfo and Tigre can get close to her. Well Titta can get decently close. But she's never touched her before." he finished when he remembered the last time, he tried to enter the garden to speak on important matters with Astolfo.

Taking her chance to explain what Athily's treasure was, Titta spoke up again. "As for what the treasure is, what it still is. Dragon bones, Fangs, Claws. Its eyes. Many of its scales. As well as the hide. Although the hide of the dragon is here in this house." She finished. seeing the intrigued expressions everyone had. "The hide is in the basement in the far-left corner. The eyes are kept in a jewellery box behind Lady Margot's tomb, the claws a secret compartment in Lord Astolfo's desk, the fangs and scales are kept under one of the floorboards in Tigre's room and the Dragons Skull along with some of its bones are buried near Athily's garden. There should be a square of four trees marked with..." she then got a piece of paper and drew the four symbols they would have to find. " ҉ ‡ ⍣ ⦖"

Once she had drawn them, she smiled as she pointed at each one. "the cyclic one is representing Astolfo, the cross lord Urs, the Star and two dots; lady Margot and the crescents are Tigre's. I don't know the meaning behind them, but Astolfo always loved writing in codes and symbols. He and Tigre had their own secret language." She finished before getting up she was going to retrieve the eyes, she needed to update Lady Margot on what was happening.

"Well that settles it then. Lets get everything." Gaspard said as he headed out back with the piece of paper with the symbols on, he might as well go and dig up the bones. Hopefully ole Athily wouldn't get antsy with him walking around and digging. Actually, he just hoped the old girl wasn't nesting right on top of the bones and skull.

Bertrand and Mashas shared a look before both went down towards the basement, they would grab the hide before retrieving the claws, fangs and scales. Bertrand would allow Titta to get the armour and favours that were stored in the attic of the house.

! #$%^&*()


	5. Chapter Four: Prison Life & Escape

**So, I should've probs done this in the first chapter; I don't own anyone except for my OC's like Astolfo and Athily.**

 **Please Leave Reviews I love reading them, well the ones that are nice and constructive. I don't have a Beta, never had one not gonna start now. So, there may be some grammar problems, but I've spent the last hour editing this chapter so yeah.**

 **I would say check out my other stories, but admittedly there pretty junk, now that I've gone and re-read some of them.**

 **Hope you're all enjoying this so far. We're following cannon vaguely, like the timeline and all. This chapter was somewhat fun to write but while flipping between the LN and Anime I got a little confused. But we got there in the end.**

 **As for pairings; well that's a good question, so at the moment we're not going the traditional Ellen pairing. I am open to any of the other Vanadis, except maybe Valentina and Ludmila. Oh, as far as Regin goes. She's going to have a crush on Astolfo, but it's going to be very one sided. Also, I'd like to add while spit balling ideas here, maximum of two wives. He understands now that Tigre is dead and that he can't pair him up with Titta anymore like he had been planning to, it is down to him to rebuild the Vorn Bloodline.**

 **Also, weapons. The Black Bow; so, I've already given Astolfo a sword on par with Durandal, that namely being the sword of Charlemagne who will exist in this story as a mythic king of Brune, same with the twelve Paladins. He also has a Lance that was dug up out of an ancient tomb, as well as a scimitar that he took from a Muozinel general that served the youngest Prince of Muozinel. Who is an OC and will make an appearance in later chapters. My question, do I make Astolfo who grieves for his brother still and will often base some of his decisions on what Tigre would do, do I make him pick up the black bow in some instances as a way of remembering his late brother... Or do I have him leave the Black Bow in Alsace, in hopes that when he has a son or daughter, they will pick up the Black Vorn Bow. It would also make the legend of the King of the magic bullet obsolete. But I'm sure I could do something similar, but for his Lance or Joyuse.**

 **Anyway, that's enough of that... On with the Story!**

Xxx. Chapter Four: The Life of a Guest Prisoner. xxX

Not long after his conversation and refusal of Eleonora's offer to become an Earl in her service, to be exact it had been near a week. Which meant that he had exactly thirty-seven days until the ransom needed to be paid, now if Athily's treasure, his spare armour and all the favours he had gained over the years didn't cut it, he would willingly part with Précieuse and the armour he wore to the Dinant Plains.

Astolfo found himself being allowed to walk around the palace freely enough. Well there was always someone watching him, but so long as he was in a public place or the training ground he was allowed to do as he pleased. He would've loved to of done some fishing, but he doubted he'd be given that much freedom.

He was currently following, one of the soldiers that had been tasked with being his personal escort. Apparently, the man was one of the men who had sabotaged the bow that was on the weapons rack. He remembered him as the pretty boy who had taunted him on his first two shots at the target. The man wasn't too bad in terms of company, much more talkative and light-hearted than Limlisha. Who he was sure held a grudge against him for unhorsing her at Dinant.

As for the pretty boy, well he wasn't so pretty anymore. Which Astolfo found hilarious. As punishment for his actions against him, Eleonora had ordered his head shaved. But to make matters worse the pretty boy was rather apologetic and had for the past two days apologised multiple times for his transgressions as well as thanking him profusely for changing the War Maidens mind away from beheading.

While they were walking along, Astolfo noted a pair of maids were struggling with a large and grand looking Elk. Giving Rurick the slip, he walked over and with practiced ease scooped the Elk up and rested the beast on his shoulders. "Where to ladies?" he questioned getting blushes and surprised looks from the two young women.

"Oh, oh! Right this way." The ginger haired one of the two said as she opened the back door to the kitchen.

Walking in he saw a large table that had blood stains covering it. Placing the large beast down he admired it for a second. Grabbing one of the nearby butchers knives went about skinning the beast for them. it was something that he and Tigre would do with their kills before keeping a few choice cuts before gifting the rest of the animal to the local butcher asking him to sell it on the cheap.

For all of about a minute the kitchen staff were caught off-guard by their ladies prisoner helping them with the Elk. Having skinned the beast, he was in the process of dismantling the creature when there was a loud cry. "I LOST LORD VORN!"

"Took him long enough." Astolfo muttered as he reached into the creature and began to pull the offal out. He then found the liver and heart before turning to the maid that was in the process of seasoning some of the fresh jointed meat. "Best parts these are" he said as he placed the heart and liver off to one side. He then grabbed the bollocks of the elk before removing them. "I wonder, you reckon Lady Eleonora would enjoy some little maids?" he questioned lightly as he started peeling the skin off the balls.

"Possibly? The lady is always up to try new things." The maid said as she salted and rubbed thyme into the meat.

Not to long later he left the kitchen and walked straight into the mess hall and sat down with a bowl of simple soup, bread and some ham. A thank you from the head of the kitchen for dismantling the elk so quickly. It was nice to be of service, usually he would do many similar altruistic deeds without need of payment like the chunk of ham he was getting with dinner. But he was still in enemy territory and he liked to think the more he ate the less food the enemy had for themselves. While he was sat there chowing down, he was surprised when one of the maids came out and placed a pitcher or wine in front of him. Just at the same time Limlisha sat across from him with a raised brow.

"Is Rurick still running about looking for me?" he questioned lightly. It was fun messing with the now bald male who was the same age as him.

"Indeed." Was Lim's immediate reply before adding. "Where did you go?"

"I helped some maids with tonight's Elk. When you're poor you learn various skills to help you get by. The head chef and maids were so thankful that I freed up a pair of hands to other tasks that I was given a slab of ham as well as a pitcher of wine." He said before biting into the ham. "Speaking of I must know what glaze the chef used. I'll have to get Titta to use it in the future. Same with this soup, its beautiful. So aromatic in scent and the taste is great."

"I don't see why you're getting excited over simple soldier food." Limlisha said as she had some of her own bread that she dunked in soup.

"And that's the best part, whenever I get back home it will be easy enough for Titta to make." He said with a smile as he chowed down on the food.

It was too long later that Astolfo was wanting to refresh himself, he had been exploring quite a lot of LeitMeritz, part of it was so he could see if there was a decent way to escape the city and the other part was childlike curiosity. Being able to explore such a foreign town was fun. But while it had its charms, Alsace was where he ultimately wanted to return to. It didn't bother him that they lived day to day scraping away a living off the land. He enjoyed it.

He had found a quaint little well and place to bathe the day before, it was out of the way and it allowed him to contemplate his thoughts in silence. It was how he liked it. Usually in Alsace if he wanted to do such a thing, he would go to his garden that doubled as Athily's home and would think there. It was what prompted him to build more wells and dig irrigation channels all over the farmlands so as to make the land more fertile. As a result, their crops had been praised in Aude and Territoire since the last harvest.

Towel over his shoulders, Astolfo rounded the corner and was surprised when he saw a small baby dragon that reminded him of Athily when she was just a small, we white and gold furred and scaled hatchling. Crouching down he smiled softly and spoke with an equally soft tone. "hey there little one. are you lost? You're a long way from the mountains." He cooed softly. As he did, he held out his hand producing a piece of dried jerky he had snagged from the kitchen before he left.

The little blue dragon seeing it hopped over to him before jumping in his arms and picking the jerky out of his arms. Standing up properly he held the small guy out in front of him. "I have a pet dragon a bit like you. Only she's white with gold markings, she also has a bit of a temper. My little brother said I was a bad father in not nipping that in the bud when she was just a hatchling like you are. Didn't help that I spoilt her rotten." As he said that he stepped forwards before coming face to face with a very naked Ellen.

"His name is Lunie." Was all she said as she looked up from her spot on the ground from where she was kneeling.

Astolfo nodded as he took in her form. _'Dam! Mashas when I get my hands on you.'_ Astolfo grumped as the term 'unfading beauty' ringed in his mind. He was going to belt that old geezer one. "Well, hmm. First of all, sorry for intruding. I didn't think anyone else used this place."

It was at that point Ellen stood up completely exposing herself. "I may not have left Brune before, but even I know men and women sharing bathing quarters is not customary." He said as he tried not to allow his eyes to wander as he noted some water droplets rolling down the valley between her breasts along with her flat toned stomach. _'Soo, the carpet matches the drapes.'_ He thought as his eyes darted about quickly trying to cover up the fact, he had looked at her vagina.

Gods he was happy he had a lot of self-control. _'this could be some elaborate plan of hers, to try and make me change my mind and join her and Zhcted. HA! That has to be it! No self-respecting lady would stand there so brazenly.'_ His thoughts raged for a second.

"Speaking of which, didn't Lim make you aware that this well and bathing area is considered women only. I thought that would've been at the top of her list of things to tell you." Eleonora said off headedly.

"Right, excellent. You know a sign wouldn't go amiss then if that was the case. Although in some cases, I'm heartened it was you and not someone else that I accidentally walk in on. you don't seem like the type to scream and react rashly when caught in such a manner. I have no doubt Lim would attempt to kill me." Astolfo sighed out as he turned to walk away. "Well I'll leave you to it."

As he said that he allowed Lunie to jump from his arms and flap back to Ellen. He would find another spot to bathe or just hope the next time he came by it was vacant. He wasn't a lecher by any stretch, hell he was a virgin. But the spot was a good one and as long as there was no sign specifically detailing it was a woman's only bathing area, he would continue to use it.

! #$%^&*()

Laying in his bed, Astolfo sighed. It had been three weeks since his letters and ransom note had been sent. He was getting frustrated, everyone was ordered not to speak of what was happening in Brune. Although he could hazard a guess; the King was likely to be grief-stricken at the disappearance of the Prince. The Prince and Queen would be in a similar situation. No doubt Dukes Ganelon and Thenardier would be doing everything they could to seize power from many of the weaker nobles so as to bolster themselves. Heck he wouldn't be surprised if they were gunning straight for the king. _'I hope Alsace is fine. I don't know how I would react should anything bad happen to my people. They're all the family I have left.'_ He thought.

He missed the mountain air, Titta's cooking, the laughter of the children and the sound of the women gossiping as they went about their days. He just wanted things to return to normal. Go back to Alsace and become reclusive, decline any future calls to battle. Live out a simple life. Marry a country girl, have children, grow old and be around to see his grandchildren, and when all was said and done, drift off in the night to join his brother, father and mother in death. Was it so much to ask for a simple quiet life.

As he laid there, he got up when he heard a knock on the door. Opening it he was surprised to see Rurick waiting. "What time do you call this, for making a house call." Astolfo joked, before noting the serious look on his face.

"The guards captured a pair of men with Brunish accents, they're claiming to know you." Was all he said as he walked back towards where the men were being held.

Following Astolfo was curious as to who the men were. Upon reaching the group of guards that were standing near a pair of kneeling figures. He then saw them and smiled with tears. "Gods! Bertrand! Gaspard! Oh, thank the gods." He said as he ran up to the two men and pulled them into a hug. "it's good to see you both."

"Oh, young Lord. Thank goodness you're well." Bertrand exclaimed as he held on to the young man tightly.

"You're looking as strong as an Ox my lord. These dogs treating you well." Gaspard whispered lowly.

Astolfo laughed. "Almost like a king. You got my letters, the ransom?" he questioned.

Bertrand nodded, before looking angry. "We got the ransom. But Alsace is under siege, me and Gaspard barely made it to the mountain pass with being captured. We won't be able to get the ransom here. We're sorry, but we tried."

It was the hammer man's turn this time. "I got the lads to do what you ask of me in the letters. They warned the village folks about what to do if an army was marched into Alsace. Gods dammed Thenardier bastards. Phillippe counted around three thousand soldiers a mixture of mounted and dismounted knights. No militia men or men-at-arms."

"I thought this would happen. Dammit Thenardier." He growled as he let the two men go. As he said that he looked at both Gaspard and Bertrand sharing a look, there were four men guarding them. "Sorry, Rurick."

"Sorry?" was all the Zhcted man was able to get out before fist hit him squarely in the jaw dropping him in a heap. Astolfo quickly turned and pounced on the nearest guard as did Bertrand and Gaspard.

Seeing the four men incapacitated, Astolfo began to follow Gaspard. "Where are we going?"

"A side gate. We've been here two days; Strider and our horses are tethered in the trees that shelter the south side of the city walls. We we're hoping it was going to be a cleaner extraction."

"Those men won't be down for long. Let's get moving." Astolfo said as they sprinted down the streets ignoring shouts from soldiers telling them to halt.

Nearing the side gate, they were happy to note that it was still propped open along with no guards in sight. Running through the gateway the trio of men dashed through the forest.

Seeing his beloved war horse. Along with a simple longsword. Sheathed in the saddle holster Astolfo leapt on his horses back and spurred him directly west, with Bertrand and Gaspard hot on his heels. "So long Eleonora." The white knight grinned as he spurred off towards home.

! #$%^&*()

Groaning Rurick, sat up and cursed. He couldn't blame Astolfo for the punch, he was sure if the roles had been reversed, he would've done much the same thing. Stagger a little he saw Lim ordering the soldiers about. "Lady Lim; South, they went south." He groaned out. "Man, Astolfo Vorn had a punch as strong as a horse kick."

"Are you alright Rurick?" she asked as she helped him sit for a second, his head still spinning from the punch.

"Feel more like a fool. Remind me to never let Astolfo punch me again." He groaned before, waving her away. "Just find him. Despite him being a decent enough guy, he's still Lady Ellen's prisoner."

Lim nodded and started calling for the men to head south.

Eleonora having watched, most of what happened from on top of one of the towers smiled. _'this is interesting, now time for a good old fashion chase. I hope he makes this fun.'_ Ellen thought as she garbed herself in her War Maiden outfit. _'you will become mine.'_ Were her thoughts as she strode out of her office and headed for the stable.

! #$%^&*()

Astolfo looking at Gaspard shouted, "How many days ride from here to Alsace?"

"We'll get to border in about day. The mountain pass will take a further day to travel. Then we'll be home somewhat safe and sound. All without having to pay a hunnerd thousant." The big man laughed jovially.

Leave it to Gaspard to make light of this situation. The Zhcted cavalry was powerful and fast he had no doubt they had figured out where they were headed by now and were already sallying forth to recapture him. It was then Bertrand guided his horse left a little pushing Strider over some. "What're doing, Bertrand?"

"When we decided to come get you instead of paying the ransom, we decided to stack the odds in our favour. We spent a couple of days scattering Caltrops all over the route we're taking home. no large force will be able to avoid them but two or three horses on the other hand can." Bertrand explained.

"You cunning beauty." Astolfo cheered as he slowed a little and went to follow Bertrand while Gaspard pulled in behind him.

! #$%^&*()

"I want Astolfo Vorn captured alive along with his men." Eleonora shouted. "Bring them to me!" as she said that she herself charged out on her pure white horse.

Lim who was clattering down the street beside Ellen, glanced at her. _'What're we doing? We're never going to catch them. They've got too much of a head start on us. Why she insisted on bringing a thousand soldiers to pursue them is beyond me.'_ Lim then noted a different sword hanging from Ellen's horses saddle, just in front of her left leg. _'That Sword. Could she be wanting to challenge him?'_

At the best of times Lim found it hard to get a read on her friend Ellen, despite having travelled around with her as a mercenary since they were kids. Being fighters under Vissarions guidance and leadership. But at this moment, she for the life of her couldn't fathom what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. _'Astolfo Vorn is like a tiger, untameable unless broken being defanged and clawed.'_ She idly thought, yet despite her warning a day after the Dinant Plains.

Ellen said she didn't want to break him, but rather befriend and one day tame the tiger of a man that they were now going to be chasing through the night. In an effort to make sure he didn't cross the border. But at this rate, if their prey on this night was smart. They would being travelling at a steady slow canter, that no doubt would be able to hold for a few koku before having to slow down.

If Ellen and the other Knights didn't play this smart, there would be no chance of catching the escaped prisoner and his lackeys. "Lady Ellen, we shouldn't over exert the horses to early, it's a day and a half to two days travel to the border with Brune. We need patience."

"I know Lim! But we can't afford to allow them to gain any more of a lead." The War Maiden replied looking decidedly upset and annoyed with what was happening. "The Knights were too slow in mounting. I should've gone ahead with the unit of light cavalry I sent ahead."

! #$%^&*()

Having slowed to a trot, Astolfo sidled up to beside Bertrand with Gaspard doing the same with him. So, he was in the middle, it was standard practice really. "If we keep this pace, we won't have to slow for another half koku or more, depending on the horses." Astolfo stated, as he looked ahead at the looming Voyes Mountain range that was still a good nine koku or more away.

Gaspard who was chancing a look back growled as he noted they had pursuers. "We have enemies on the horizon, I'd say about five maybe six thousand alsin away."

Pursing his lips, Bertrand replied instead of Astolfo who was thinking ahead trying to figure out how best to defend Alsace. "They must've lost some of their number to the caltrops. Probably slowed right down so as to pick a path through or find an alternative. I'd like to hope they disappear from sight soon."

Astolfo who had registered what the men were saying, rolled with Striders long gait for a minute or two. "the horses know how to get home? I know Strider does." He questioned.

"I'd bet money that Sweetmane and Moonbolt, know the way home." Gaspard replied as he patted Moonbolt on the neck. "After Strider, they're the fleetest horses in all of Alsace. The owners said that they were proud to know their steeds would be able aide in the retrieval of you." He boomed jovially. "That was a day after some of the Militia men spotted the Thenardier troops on our borders."

Nodding at that he looked at the mare Bertrand was riding, he was pretty sure Sweetmane belonged to Auguste's family who lived just outside of Celeste, they owned one of the more successful farms in the province. Probably had more money than the Vorn family. _'They've been asking me to stud Strider with their mares for the past couple of years now. Hell, I'll let Strider stud with any bloody mare in Alsace. If we make it back alive!'_ Astolfo thought.

"What can you tell me about the Thenardier army marching through Alsace?" he questioned, he needed to know. Just to make sure, so that he could plan accordingly. He doubted that Duke Thenardier was sending such a force just to occupy the territory. He wasn't that rash, while he himself was only a minor noble. It was safe to say he had the same standing as Roland the Black Knight, as well as having Princess Regin's favour. She had been the only one during the tournament where he won Strider to offer him her favour of a light pink silk ribbon.

No Thenardier was moving because Ganelon was up to something nefarious. Out of the two, he always found Duke Felix Aron Thenardier to be, the more agreeable of the two Dukes. Which was saying something.

Bertrand decided to answer. "Well we think what the Militia saw was only the vanguard. Cause they only told us of about a thousand mounted knights. Just before we left though, we got another report say that the number was now three thousand." The old man then paused as he wasn't sure how to say the next part.

"Go on Bertrand tell him." Gaspard urged.

Now Astolfo was intrigued. Both of his rescuers looked shaken. Which wasn't good, Gaspard was hardly ever dissuaded from a fight even against overwhelming odds. Like at the Dinant Plains in the rear-guards valiant rebuffing of the Zhcted sneak attack. Boldly hitting the Zhcted flank without nary a complaint or show of hesitation, hefted his hammer and swung it with vigour.

Bertrand as well was a veteran of quite a few skirmishes and had marched under the Vorn banner for at least three military campaigns; once as a common soldier fighting for his grandfather Boniface Martial Vorn, then as Lord Urs Vorns attendant and lastly now under him as an attendant as well as co-captain of at most forty-five men-at-arms.

Needless to say, if they were shaken and balking at the idea of facing the Thenardier army then something was amiss.

Bertrand through a tight smile his way. "They have two dragons." The old man stuttered out.

"Aye, two dragons. Didn't see them personally, so we're not sure. But it did come from old man Zacharie from Montlés" Gaspard added helpfully.

' _If Zacharie saw them. Dam!'_ Astolfo cursed mentally. He then looked back, it seemed that Bertrand was right the Ellen and her pursuing force had been slowed down by the caltrop so much, so they weren't visible on the horizon anymore.

! #$%^&*()

Ellen to say she was surprised that she caught up with her light cavalry would be an understatement. While she didn't much like using the light mounted skirmishing troops in battle, they were rather handy as scouts. They were also good at pursing broken and routing armies. They were her fleetest soldiers and yet they had been slowed considerably.

Riding up to one of the men who was sat on the ground nursing his leg shoulder, she demanded loudly. "What's going on here!?"

"My lady, we were pursuing. We just didn't know they prepared the land for their escape." The soldier groaned a little as he spoke. He had broken his leg when his horse fell to the ground not to mention he had a god-awful caltrop stuck in his shoulder.

"Prepared the land?" Ellen asked. Her scouts were so foolish to lose their seating and be bucked by their mounts.

The soldier grunted for a second before holding out a bloodied crows foot in his hand. "Caltrops my lady. All over the place, me and the quicker lads had no idea until the horses ran afoul of them. we lost four good mounts to pierced hoofs and broken legs."

"Dam." Was all she replied. _'I can't afford to be held up like this.'_ She mentally thought. Every moment she delayed here, was another that her quarry would gain. "have the other scouts found a path through the caltrops? Where is the extremity of the field?" she question quickly.

The soldier gulped. His lady was awfully intense, she was taking this escaped prisoner far to personally. So what one Brunish dandy got away big deal, if she wanted another Brunish man all she had to do was petition the king to allow her to start another war with Brune. "further south. I think some of the lads are making some headway with getting through. The grass is so long we're unable to tell you how far the caltrop field stretches.

Nodding she shouted to her assembled knights. "Move south! One of you get this man back to the city for treatment." As she ordered that, she wheeled her white stallion about and cantered off south a little more to where she could see some scouts on foot leading their horses picking their way through the field of caltrops. _'Astolfo, you have some brilliant subordinates under your command. I might just invade Alsace and annex the land for myself and Zhcted.'_ It amazed her how a seemingly impoverished province was able to slow her so and be such a thorn in her side.

! #$%^&*()

Astolfo had to admit, he was hungry. They had been riding almost eight koku straight, in dispersed with walking breaks leading their horses. It was safe to say that while he loved riding, the longest he had been in the saddle before this grand escape he was making was one and half koku. Not eight bloody koku. Everything hurt, he was hungry and not to mention Strider was a War Horse, more suited for a short 200 alsin charge before slamming into the enemy line. he wasn't an endurance horse. After this he may retire the lad and put him to stud with some leaner more endurance-oriented mares. Although he would have to get home first.

It was also safe to say they had reached the foot hills of the Zhcted side of the Voyes Mountain range. Which was rolling hills and dells, dotted with loose rock and shale as well as being randomly dotted with groves of trees.

According to Bertrand and Gaspard they would have to enter a relatively dense grove that would force them to dismount so they could get to the mountain pass that would lead them to Alsace.

Annoyingly however, the Zhcted cavalry was really some of the best in the world. They had gained. The last half koku had been rather nerve wracking. The mountain pass was so close, yet the Zhcted Cavalry was near a thousand to fifteen hundred Alsin away.

He then looked at Gaspard. "If we live through this, I'm selling Athily's treasure and procuring Alsace some Zhcted horse blood. Those things are humphing along." The two looking at each soon started laughing.

"I'm glad you're having so much fun." Bertrand grumbled a little, "I'm too old for this." He was nearing fifty-eight. Far too old to be galivanting into another country and orchestrating a prison break and fleeing for nine koku straight while being pursued by a war maiden and what looked like a whole gods be dammed army of knights.

"We are Bertrand. One must make light of a situation as perilous as this. Just think this'll be a story I tell my kids someday. The story about the brave Bertrand and rogue Gaspard, risking life and limb for their heroic lord." Astolfo jibed happily making the elder man lighten up a little.

"Oi! Why am I a rogue!"

He was promptly ignored. Astolfo chancing a look back sighed. "I may find her annoying, but her tenacity is somewhat refreshing." He said with a smile as he continued to push Strider despite the beast snorting at him. He was going to have to treat the lad to apples and carrots as well some sugar cane. Maybe even a salt block, to sate the beasts lust for blood.

"You almost sound like you admire her." Gaspard queried, not once in the last eight or nine Koku had they made mention of the War Maiden as far as they knew, Astolfo hated her and her soldiers.

"Admire is a little strong in this instance Gaspard. She's annoying, but at the same time I see myself in her. As much as I hate to admit that. In another life or time, perhaps we could've been friends. I reckon Tigre would've gotten along with her grandly." Astolfo said wistfully as he made mention of his brother. "I have no doubt he would've been enamoured with her."

Astolfo finished. Gaspard seeing the grove they had to pass through to get to the mountain pass, pointed. "There it is Lord, almost home."

' _I'm coming Alsace, just hang on a little longer.'_ As they made it to the treeline of the grove, Astolfo groaned. They would have to dismount and walk it. But if they had to, so too did the Zhcted knights, which would even things up if they caught them negotiating the roots and low branches.

"Let's do this." He muttered as he swung himself out of the saddle and yanked on Striders reins, beginning to lead him into the grove.

It was too long later having been walking for a decent few minutes that they heard shouting from the forests edge. Gaspard looking back nervously growled in annoyance. "Bertrand take the horse." Gaspard grumbled as he took his sword and a short-handled cavalry war hammer from his saddle. "I'll hold the line, give you some time to get to the mountain pass."

Astolfo hearing that growled. "We didn't just ride all that way, just for you to do what I did at the Dinant Plains. What about your children and wife?" Astolfo growled in annoyance as the former mercenary didn't turn to face him.

"You've always been much better with words than me lord. Tell the wife I love her, kick some discipline into my lads heads would you. Make sure my daughters are looked after." Gaspard replied, not wanting to turn around. His eyes were watering. "BERTRAND WHY'RE YOU STILL BOTH HERE GO YOU BLOODY FOOLS!" the large hammer man roared as he hefted both hammer and sword.

Bertrand leading Moonbolt and Sweetmane with one hand grabbed Astolfo's arm as well before dragging him and Strider along.

Strider sensing a fight snorted and yanked himself free. "Dammit Strider! Get back here!" Astolfo said before being dragged along by Bertrand, who despite his age was still a strong man despite his tired and old visage.

Gaspard who was still where he was left by Astolfo and Bertrand looked surprised when his lords War Horse snorted beside him and stamped his hoof. "You come to help as well."

All he got was a snort and shake of his brutish head. The rotund man grinned. "Well here they come Strider." The former mercenary shouted. As he charged forwards and clashed with three knights knocking them over, Strider charging with him. Giving a wild and beastly neigh as he bit, kicked and bucked at any of the knights that got far to close.

Gaspard who had used his size and weight to knock a couple of young knights over was parrying with both hammer and sword. Before knocking another knight down. He didn't care if he wasn't killing any of them neither was Strider who had moved off to one side. "YOU WILL NOT PASS, I'LL DIE BEFORE I LET YOU CAPTURE MY LORD!" the large man bellowed.

A couple more knights came through the underbrush before they were charged by the rotund man. "FOR THE WHITE KNIGHT! ARRRRRRR!" he roared with bestial rage as he pummelled the knights down again before charging right when he some more knights go around him.

As he was doing so, he elbowed a helmeted man in the visor ringing his bell for a second. "STRIDER! NO ONE PASSES!" surprisingly he got a reply in the form of wild whinny before the sound of hoof hitting armour rung through the dense grove.

Ellen was surprised when she came across the wild beastly brute of a Stallion, snorting, chomping on his bit and any man that got too close along with bucking and rearing up. it already looked like he had a couple of cuts on his flanks. In a strange way this snorting and almost snarling horse reminded her of a caged tiger. "I want that horse captured alive." She ordered.

It was then she was greeted by Lim, Clement and Marc dragging with them one of the men that had helped Astolfo escape. Seeing him she smiled, she remembered him. He was one of the men that had held the right flank of the rear-guard magnificently, along with keeping the rear-guard orderly despite falling back and retreating. Not once allowing the men to turn their back to her own. "Is he your horse, good sir. So well trained to fight as well."

Gaspard who had been on the receiving end of a sword pommel hitting him in the back of the head, growled angrily. "I'm only a common soldier. That beast is the Lords own, has a mind of its own that one. Barely listens to its rider." Gaspard said with a grim smile as the Stallion dragged his hoof along the ground as well as pacing back and forth in front of all the knights who were standing around with swords drawn and pointed at the raging Stallion.

"Really, does Astolfo see him as a prized animal?" Ellen questioned idly as she raked her gaze over the beast. "Why not break and tame it?" she questioned again.

"Break such a fine War Horse. No, never. That horse will only ever have one master and he is being forced by myself and one other to flee this place. The man I call lord refused to let me stay and buy him time." He then spat at the ground by Ellen's feet getting a flat of a sword to slam against his back.

"Do all men of Alsace have such spirit as you and your lord?" she enquired. She highly doubted that Astolfo had crossed the border, he would wait for her to arrive before him with his horse and Gaspard as bargaining chips.

"You better believe it girly, every man and woman in Alsace all eight thousand of us; man, woman and child wanted to march on your home and demand our lord back. Every single one of us would die for him. Because we know he would do the same for us!"

Gaspard then threw his back and howled mightily full of pride and vigour. "LONG LIVE THE WHITE KNIGHT!" as he roared that he yanked himself free of his captors and sconed Lim across the jaw making her tumble before making a lunge for Eleonora herself along with Strider rearing up and charging forwards at the arrayed knights.

! #$%^&*()

Having made it out of the grove and standing at the mouth of the Mountain pass that would get him home Astolfo, growled and wrenched his arm free from Bertrand before pulling his temporary longsword free. "Enough Bertrand. I won't go a step further, not until Gaspard is with us."

"But Lord!"

"NO! He is my retainer, I will not abandon him. He said he was buying us time he should arrive soon. I'm not losing another!" he growled as he stood there. _'Not again, no one is going to be left behind.'_ He mentally promised.

As he was pacing about, Rurick appeared at the edge of the grove and immediately locked his gaze with Astolfo. "Astolfo. I'm taking you back to Lady Eleonora."

"Not going to happen." Astolfo grunted as he eyed Rurick, he had his longsword drawn as well as wearing his purple plate mail armour. "My people need me, I'm sure you'd understand if you were in my position." He added. Almost trying to convince the bald knight opposite him.

"Don't make me use force, you may've caught me off guard back at the palace. It won't happen a second time." Rurick growled in annoyance. As much as he hated to admit it, he saw the prickly Brunish man as his friend. Hell, he was on great terms with all of the serving staff helping out when they least expected it. No matter the job, it didn't matter to the small lord of Alsace. It was almost inspiring to see, if he weren't utterly loyal to Ellen. Then Earl Vorn would find himself with a Zhcted knight in his services.

"Think, why not join me instead." Astolfo offered with a gentle smile. It was almost as if had read Rurick's mind.

"You, what?" was the immediate reply.

"Join me, become a Knight of Alsace. I'll give you land, find you a worthy bride. You'll be treated with honour. Going down in history as the first proper family of knights to come from Alsace. Join me and I'll be kind and benevolent lord." Astolfo urged, offering Rurick what Ellen had offered him.

They then heard rustling behind them. "I'm curious as to what your answer would be Rurick, it's an attractive offer." Ellen's soft wind-like voice lilted as she emerged from the gloom with Lim at her side, with sword drawn.

"Lady Ellen?! I could never betray you. My answer is no, I'm sorry Astolfo. My answer is no." Rurick exclaimed, although he did look apologetic. Astolfo's offer was horribly attractive, much more than what he would ever expect to gain in his life in Zhcted. Had they been different people, in a different time and place. Then maybe.

Astolfo chuckled although it was tense and grim. "I don't blame you, such loyalty is to be commended." He said before turning to Ellen. "Are you not moved or heartened by his loyalty. Does it not make you happy to know you have such men under your command. I know it makes me happy." He said as he tightened his grip on his longsword. "Did you at least make his death quick?" he questioned referring to Gaspard who had stayed behind.

"I too covert such loyalty in my followers. I'd ask where you're going, but that much is obvious. I do hope you enjoyed the Zhcted countryside." Ellen jested at the end after agreeing with Astolfo about having loyal followers.

Astolfo shrugged. "I now understand why they once called Zhcted the land of the Horse Lords." He smiled. "you didn't answer, did you make Gaspard's death quick?" he growled.

"Goodness, he has fiery spirit much like you, Gaspard was it?" she questioned only getting a nod from the White Knight of Brune. "I wish I had men like him under my command. Very skilled, powerful, loyal, stubborn. I admire such qualities in a warrior." Ellen said. As she waved her arm forwards.

Astolfo again chuckled darkly. "I'd hate for his wife to hear that. She may just get jealous."

As he said that a battered Gaspard was dragged forwards by a pair of knights. Along with Strider being led by Lim who had disappeared when Ellen had waved her arm. She handed the reins to Ellen. Who accepted them gratefully.

"Sorry lord, seems I got captured." The man groaned a little bit, probably hadn't been the smartest idea lunging for the War Maiden like he did.

"It's alright Gaspard, you did your best. For that you have thanks and gratitude." Astolfo humbly stated. "I'll trade myself back for Gaspard's freedom." He added.

Before Ellen could answer she was cut off from a roar, by the dishevelled man-at-arms. "LIKE HELL! YOU'RE GOING BACK TO ALSACE!"

"I can't just leave you, we're going home together or not at all. I'm not telling your wife and children you took my place as a prisoner." Astolfo shouted back. Surprising many of the people present, as it had been the most expressive, he had been. Ellen was also rather surprised, not even seeing her naked had gotten a good reaction out of the Tiger of a man before her.

Looking back at Ellen he noted that his brutish War Horse was acting calm and docile around the War Maiden. "You god-dammed beast." He shouted at Strider. Strider at that perked his ears up at hearing his masters voice being shouted towards him. He wanted to follow the sound but being blinkered didn't allow the beast to move.

"Muzzling and blindfolding him was horribly difficult I wouldn't be surprised if my men have an abundance of broken bones." Ellen said as she lovingly ran her hand down Striders muzzle. "He's a truly beautiful steed, if a little wild. He shares your indomitable spirit." She said caringly. She then frowned at Astolfo. "I believe I warned you about approaching the walls of the Palace. You blatantly disregarded that warning." She uttered as rested one of her hands on the hilt of her sword while the other was holding Striders large head in place.

"I suppose I did, didn't I." Astolfo said off handedly. He really didn't like the thought of fighting her in such a narrow space. "But I need to get back to Alsace to protect my people from Duke Thenardier." Astolfo continued as his eyes gained a glint of steel in them and his voice took on an aggravated edge to it.

"But you forget your position as my prisoner. What do you mean you have to protect your people from the Duke?" she was intrigued, she had rumour that Brune was devolving into civil war, the king refused to take court mourning his only heir. Brune literally burned while the King grieved. Word had also reached her of the Princess' apparent disappearance as well.

"There is an army of three thousand knights marching on my lands with the intent to burn it to the ground and sell my people as slaves. I will not stand for it!" Astolfo shot back with passion burning in his eyes as he talked of saving his people.

"What will you do if you go to Alsace?" she questioned with a little annoyance, he was a smart man, but he was being ruled by his pride and emotions.

"I'll defend my people!"

"How?"

At her question, Astolfo looked irritated, he knew what she meant. He only had near one hundred men-at-arms and another hundred Militia men, to say Alsace's military strength was abysmal was an understatement. "We'll do as we've always done, disappear into the mountains and forests. Wait out the storm and then rebuild. Engage in hit and run tactics, wear them out with ambushes, destroy their morale." He retorted, it wasn't a full proof plan and depending on who Thenardier sent as general of the army. He and his men would soon end up breaking themselves against this army of three thousand knights.

"That's fair. A sound plan, but you're a fighter. You're smart too. You know already, that there is no victory in this venture. You may have skill, but only a fool thinks he can beat back three thousand alone." She retorted.

"Don't you think I know that!" Astolfo shouted. "Alsace is the only family I have left, with being lord I am their father! I have been absent from my children for far too long." He rebuffed with emotion oozing with every word.

Ellen then drew her sword and pointed it at Astolfo. "What's stopping me from killing you then? You already seem so eager to die. It wouldn't matter if it were in Alsace or here in LeitMeritz."

She then heard a small laugh coming from Gaspard who's hair was falling over his face now. "You shouldn't have drawn your sword." He continued to chuckle.

Giving the man a glare, she continued to chide Astolfo. "why not think, you're allowing emotion to rule you. At Dinant, you went for a tactical victory and tried to kill me. I admired that. But ever since you've arrived here in LeitMeritz, you've been stubborn and impossible. Calling for me to kill you, when I told you the ransom amount. Rebuffing me and my offer to become an Earl of Zhcted. Not once have you tried to negotiate with me. Stop allowing your emotions and pride to govern you. Think like the Lord you are, like the great general you are." She finished as she looked at Astolfo who was glaring at her.

"Do you know why I didn't try negotiating with you on my ransom amount." Astolfo said, calmly for the first time in the meeting just off the mountain path.

"Of course. I've been dying to know why you haven't taken my multiple offers and chances to take a seat at the negotiation table." The War Maiden said kindly, she truly wanted to know.

"In Brune, it is customary for a Lord captured to be ransomed. The worth of that lord is one year's revenue from the province they control. As such the Ransom amount differs from Lord to Lord." Astolfo lectured, he remembered sitting through these lessons with his mother sitting opposite him, as she taught him.

"How much do you believe Alsace's yearly revenue to be?" Astolfo questioned.

"2,000 thousand gold." She said. That was probably the worth of the poorest lord in Zhcted.

Astolfo shook his head. "I wasn't lying when I said Alsace was poor and impoverished. I wasn't lying either when I said that even in a decade my province wouldn't have close to your demanded amount of one hundred thousand gold. You see Alsace's yearly revenue is a measly five hundred gold, if that. We're a farming and hunting province. So, it fluctuates." Astolfo said.

Hearing the amount that Astolfo's entire province made each year was such a small amount, had her eyes widen in shock along with every other Zhcted knight present. "You can't be serious?"

"I had suspicions that you were issuing your ransom on the old and outdated method of setting the ransom price based on skill, with many higher nobles being more skilled than the petty nobles and peasants of the territories. It makes sense, but because of people like me, anomalies in this world. The ransom system changed to each lord being worthy one years, yearly revenue. In my case, while I'm flattered you rank my skills so highly that you would demand a king's ransom for me. I am merely only worth a measly five hundred gold pieces." Astolfo finished. he enjoyed seeing the gobsmacked looks all the Zhcted knights had.

"You're only worth five hundred gold? I make that much in less than a month." Ellen exclaimed, she made five hundred gold in a matter of days. It was safe to say that LeitMeritz was affluent when it came to economy, far from the destitution of Alsace. "I can see why you didn't bother with negotiations." She added. If she had known how much his actually ransom to be. She might not have bothered sending a ransom note. "Although I'm willing to negotiate now. Should we enter talks?"

Laughing at her forwardness, it was a breath of fresh air. He hated the Brunish politics with a passion, it was one of the many reasons he had for secluding himself in Alsace. "it's rather hard to enter negotiations on equal standings, when you have my prized horse and loyal retainer held captive." Astolfo smirked a little as he sheathed his sword and took a couple of steps forwards before sitting on the ground cross legged.

Seeing this Ellen smiled, all it took was for them to come to a mutual understanding and to chase each other for nine koku and few thousand alsin, to get to this juncture. "Let Gaspard go."

Gaspard being let go, got to his feet groggily. He was somewhat surprised by Ellen when she passed him the reins of Strider who was muzzled and blindfolded. Limping a little as he stomped past his lord who was sat brazenly on the ground halfway between the two groups.

Smiling as Gaspard got past him, he called to Bertrand. "I know Gaspard has some Alseno Wine in his spare canteen bring it here. Negotiations should be done with a good drink." He said with a smile.

"Of course, young master." The eldest male present bowed slightly as he went to the saddlebags of Moonbolt.

"But lord that's the good stuff. Do you know how much that cost!" Gaspard gasped feigning being overly upset.

Astolfo shook his head as he watched Ellen take a seat in front of him on the ground, her own sword sheathed and lying at her side, mirroring his own sword. "I know you got that skin for free you drunk. Basile is one of your favourite drinking buddies for a reason." He accepted the skin of wine from Bertrand. "One of our finest wines." He said as he took a sip from the skin. Before passing it to Ellen.

Smiling and taking the proffered drink she took a sip, her eyes widened. It was some of the best wine she had ever tasted, sweet but not overly so. It was as smooth and as full-bodied as her fellow Vanadis Sofya or Valentina. "it's great. Some of the best I've ever had." She said as she took another small sip.

Giving a little chuckle, Astolfo looked at the young woman. Who reminded him in some strange way of his brother Tigre. "One of Alsace's hidden treasures. You're probably one of the only a few people outside Alsace that's had the opportunity to try it. Consider it a gift. When I return home, I'll send a couple of bottles to LeitMeritz as a gift, as well.' He finished with a neutral look.

Nodding in appreciation, she corked the skin of wine, ignoring the cries of blasphemy coming from Gaspard who was losing his entire wine skin. "Lim try some." She said handing the skin to Lim.

"Of course, Lady Eleonora." The stoic woman muttered as she too took a small sip of Alseno Wine. Before gaining a light blush, she didn't think it would taste that good. She thought Eleonora was being kind. "Yes, well it's got a fragrant bouquet to it." Was all she said as she took a step back.

"Seeing as though you are being so charitable, Lord Astolfo. I shall return your scimitar, I'm sure it has a story behind it. But that can wait for another time." She said before snapping her fingers prompting an armoured knight to bring Précieuse forwards and present it Astolfo who took the blade and gently laid it down next to his normal blade. "I had the blade cleaned and polished after I accepted your surrender."

"gratitude. This blade has a lot of sentimental value. In regard to my armour, keep it. Another gift. Three for three." He said. Before getting down to business. "My ransom, I ask that you reduce it down to three thousand gold." He said swiftly opening the negotiations.

Eleonora at that grinned and laughed with a disbelieving look on her face. "I need to remember that I'm not dealing with a fellow Vanadis or another Duke. That is a rather small amount. I must commend you on being so bold."

"Sad to say, three thousand is my limit. My reserve in case things go sour." Astolfo retorted. "But I can see just from your reaction that is not enough to satisfy you."

"Quite right. Lord Astolfo. Are you open to negotiating some treaties with me?" Ellen queried. Getting Astolfo as an ally would be a boon, although she would have to somehow sell that to King Viktor somehow.

Nodding his head agreed as he started playing with his braid that was in ill-repair. "I'm sure we can come to certain arrangements, that will benefit the two provinces." He said gingerly, he had to be careful with what he agreed to when signing a treaty. It wouldn't do to be caught out with the wording used and somehow come off worse than originally thought of. "Non-aggression how does that sound?" he asked absently. It was one of the easiest treaties to get people to sign, due to their seeming straight forwardness.

"Hold on, Lim. Take note of what is said."

"Of course, Lady Eleonora." The stoic woman said as she went to the saddle bag of Ellen's own white Stallion that had slowly been bought to the front. She retrieved a quill, paper. She then made Rurick stand still as she used him as a writing surface.

"Bertrand!"

"Already on it my lord." The old man said as he was writing in an old notepad, he carried around out of habit for when Astolfo would travel the province with Titta and Tigre, so he wouldn't forget some of his ideas later on.

Ellen seeing, they were going to get decent recordings that could be paired later on. "How long would the non-aggression go for." She queried. Usually ten to twenty years was the norm, it was why both King Viktor and Faran went to war over a burst riverbank.

Smirking and making a funny noise deep in his chest. "I highly doubt that in perpetuity would work?" he saw her shocked expression at the idea. "how about, so long as we rule our provinces. We promise not to engage in military actions against one another." He said. Gaining a thoughtful look from the argent haired War Maiden.

While in perpetuity meant that Alsace and LeitMeritz would be bound by the treaty of Non-Aggression forever, which her king would not be pleased with. The latter option that he provided was acceptable. She would only be a War Maiden so long as King Viktor found her worthy, or she wasn't killed off by another Vanadis. "I can agree to that." She muttered surprising Lim, who wrote down what they were each saying word for word.

No doubt Bertrand was doing much the same thing. Ellen then decided to offer a treaty of her own. She highly expected trade to be discussed at some point in the coming talks, she somewhat expected the military side of things to be bought up first with Astolfo's current position in being invaded by a Thenardier army. He probably wanted to make sure that the closest Zhcted stronghold wouldn't try anything. She had been ruling LeitMeritz for two years now since she was fourteen, it baffled her how she didn't know a weak foreign power was so close to her. "Lord Vorn? Are you open to discussing a defence pact between our two parties, lasting forever how long we're both ruling our respective provinces?" she really hoped he was.

Eyes widening, was she really offering to help with his Thenardier problem? _'Perhaps. She isn't as bad as I've made her out to be. Part of me wishes you and Tigre could've met and become friends.'_ He thought as a graceful smile crossed his face for a second. "I am." Was his simple answer.

Nodding her head, Ellen pushed on. outlining the treaty as she thought it would be, the documentation could be written up at a later date. But for now, a verbal agreement would work. "We promise to support each other." She started. "Militarily, to defend each other. The threats will include both foreign and domestic."

"Works for me." Astolfo said. "but you do realise should I attack another Vanadis, you by virtue of our non-aggression pact will not be able to intervene on their side. Just as I will not be able to support another Brunish Lord should you attack him." Astolfo summed up for her so it was in writing.

Ellen merely nodded, she understood that. She also understood that while at the moment he may not be open to a full-blown military alliance between them, right now. It didn't mean that after a while he wouldn't be open to such a thing, the longer their defensive pact was established. "Then it's settled we shall combine our respective militaries and effort for the direct purpose of maintaining our liberties, sovereignty and independence, in the event we are invaded." Ellen said. As she and Astolfo shook hands on what they had discussed so far.

Grunting, Astolfo stood. "I hate to call upon you and Knights, so soon after agreeing to this defensive pact. But I need your help to fight back the Thenardier army." He said humbly. "I can only call on a hundred or so men to fight for my province. Your soldiers and knights would be a much-appreciated boon." Astolfo said as he turned to look, longingly through the mountain pass in the direction of Alsace.

"My knights are yours, Lord Astolfo Vorn. We shall continue our discussions, once your province has been liberated. Perhaps it will be in a better meeting place than this one." she smiled charmingly.

Astolfo at that laughed as she unblindfolded Strider along with taking his muzzle off. "I do hope my dining room table will suffice, as well as some of Titta's snacks. Along with a glass of Alseno Wine." As he finished, he swung himself up onto Striders back who gave a snorting whinny.

Smiling at her new ally, Ellen swung herself up onto her horses back before she ordered Lim to pass the word back, they were going to be riding to Alsace, to help in its defence. As it dictates in their new treaty.

As they were riding, Ellen called to Astolfo. As she came to his side their two horses tossing their heads before nipping at each other. "Do really think we can beat them with just over a thousand soldiers?"

"They don't know the land, it's been generations since a Thenardier has come to Alsace. That matters a whole lot, especially when me and my men know the province like the back of our hands." Astolfo said, although he was near shouting thanks to the echoing of thousand horses clattering along in twos over the mountain pass. He was sure they would need to go in single file at some point. He himself had ridden this track before, so he was quite happy to leave Bertrand and Gaspard in the lead with Moonbolt and Sweetmane.

' _Well at least we have that going for us. But thinking about it if the Thenardier army see the Black Dragon banner it might knock the fight out of them.'_ Ellen thought.

! #$%^&*()

It was a hive of activity, in Celeste. The citizen were fleeing into the woods or the temple itself. Titta, wanting to do her bit as one of her Lords attendants as well as being his only maid. Was helping some of the women and babes into the temple. _'Please Lord Astolfo we need you.'_ She thought worriedly. She was truly frightened of the three thousand strong army that had been attacking the villages in the province, naturally they had been deserted. With many of the villagers taking the men-at-arms words to heart, once they told them their lord had told them to flee at the first sight of danger.

It was what they were doing. Right now, helping the Celeste townspeople escape the clutches of Thenardier. "Please make your way to the temple, you'll be safe there." She cried loudly to some of the slower ladies and children who were making their way up the temple road.

It was then she found her arms occupied, being interlocked with two others. Looking either side of herself, Titta cried out startled at the occurrence. "Reynold! Guy! Put me down this instance!" she may've been two years older than the two fourteen-year olds. But they were by far more physically built than her. But then they were Astolfo's squires as well as being, farm hands. She wouldn't be surprised if one day Reynold was the largest man in the Province.

It was then that the gingery blonde Reynold spoke up at her demands. "No can-do Miss Titta. Can't have you staying up at the big house. Lord 'Stolfo would 'ave our heads on a silver platter." He said with a jovial grin on his face.

"He's right Miss Titta. It's well known that you're close to the Vorn's, wouldn't want Thenardier taking advantage of that fact." Guy had always been the more well-mannered of the two boys if not a little more hot-headed than Reynold who was more stubborn and loyal.

Shaking her head, Titta tried to argue back. "But I promised Astolfo and Tigre that I would look after the house in their absence. I want to be there when he returns." She demanded as she kicked her legs. But to no avail.

"Ms Paulette!"

"Ms Paulette!"

The two boys yelled out as they entered the Temple with Titta swinging between the two of them as she struggled to break from their grips. "Let me go you big brutes! Let me gooooah!"

Titta cried out as she gently tossed, before being caught by another person. "Ma Mére!" she said startled as she found herself, with her face buried in her mother bosom.

"Now, now Titta. You need to stay safe, otherwise Lord Vorn will be upset. We don't want that do we." She said with a gentle smile. As she held her daughter close giving the two squires a grateful smile and look. She would hate to think what might've happened had Titta had her way and stayed in the Vorn Manor. "Goodness knows he will have enough on his plate as is, with Thenardier forces closing in on our gate."

"... . ... ... ..." Titta attempted to speak but her words were muffled by her mother's smothering breasts.

Saluting the Temple Shrine Maiden. Reynold and Guy started to pull the large doors closed, as the last occupants entered. They themselves jogged towards the Vorn Manor where the Men-at-arms would wait. _'Bertrand and Gaspard. They better keep their word. They better bring the Master back to us. He's the only one to lead us.'_ Guy thought bitterly.

"Oi! Guy, stop zoning out. We're Lord 'Stolfo's squires, aren't we! It's up to us now. we'll protect the house. We'll stand firm." Reynold stated matter of factly, as if it was just another training exercise with the Lord.

Regaining his determined look. What would he do without Reynold. "Right."

As they reached the manor. Reynold was surprised, his father was standing alongside Florent and Louis, garbed in an old ring mail shirt that only covered his torso and shoulder. He was wearing a simple pair of simple boots and trouser. Along he was also covered in old fur armour as well which covered his arms and shins. He was toting a large battle axe on his shoulder. He looked even more grizzled than normal. "Father! What are you doing."

The old grizzled man who was completely white, covered in scarring, tanned from working the fields and looked to be made of an iron bar. He looked at his son and growled at the disbelieving tone the young whipper snapper had. "If you think for a minute I ain't gonna stand in defence of my Lords home, you got another thing coming." The old man grizzled. "I'll show you how to fight properly." He hmphed.

Any argument that Reynold tried to form died on his lips when he saw fifty to sixty other old men toting all manner of old weapons, ranging from spears and swords to hammers and morning stars. They were wearing all manner and assortment of armour as well. "Glad for the help da." He said as he pushed past and went to stand in front of the main entrance way of the Vorn Manor along with Guy. It was their duty to be the last line of defence.

The Vorn Manor was the oldest building in the village as well as being the home of their lord. It was built before the formation of Celeste town and it would continue to stand even if the rest of the town was destroyed. They had already emptied the town of people and anything of worth was moved into the temple and other shrines around the province. Because not even Thenardier was stupid enough to provoke the Temple lest he find himself fighting every Brunish Lord at once.

Their battle line was simple, those with shields and spears were holding the front rank. Shields overlapping with spears stick straight out. Whatever spearmen remained after that were in the second rank along with the axemen, whose job was to hook enemy shields out the way so the spears could get an opening.

The hammer men and swordsmen were waiting on the flanks and in reserve, ready at a moment's notice to fill in any gaps that would appear. Thankfully because of the terrain, as well as the fifty odd archers they had any attempts on the flanks would be disastrous. But then. They were welcome to try.

Louis was wielding the Banner of house Vorn that stood proudly amongst the reserve swords in the centre, alongside Florent who had Lord Astolfo's personal Blue Sun Sigil swishing in the wind. The pair of Bayard standards that they had were hanging from the Manor.

They could hear the Thenardier troops battering at the wooden palisade and gates that they had attempted to make stronger over the last couple of days as they tried to prepare defences.

As the first Thenardier Knights came into view a couple of the more experience hunters who were standing in defence picked the few knights that came their way off their feet depositing them on the ground.

As more knights appeared. Everyone soon halted when a screeching roar, echoed all around them. it wasn't until Guy moved forwards and looked at the roof of the Vorn Manor. "Athily!"

She was one of House Vorn's best kept secrets. People had heard of Athily, but many wrote it off as just children making up stories and them being nothing but hogwash. That wasn't the case at all. Athily was very much alive.

When standing on all fours, her head would easily reach Astolfo's waist. While her wings would too. She was white furred with a golden scaled underbelly. She was unlike any dragon anyone had ever heard of.

Athily sensing her masters home was in danger, screeched once more before launching herself at enemy knight, wrapping her jaws around the knights neck raking her fangs back and forth. While her claws gouged into the armour. Pushing off the man she had just killed she backed up a little until she was in front of the Alsace men's spear line, before letting off another cry of anger.

Athily had never flown before, jumped yes. Flown never. Screeching again she began flapping her wings proudly. No one moved too enthralled at what they were seeing. "You can do it Athily!"

She heard a young boy. She recognised him, he was one of her masters students. She liked him. He was a good boy. So was the other one. she thought as she looked a Guy and Reynold for a brief second. Coiling her muscles, she launched herself into the air before flying about in circles above the Vorn Manor. It was time to be a proper dragon, not one of those weak drakes she could smell nearby. She was a true dragon, born from Lady Iarilo the Goddess of the Harvest and Love.

She entrusted her to be beside her chosen champion. Astolfo Vorn. Gaining speed, she became a blur. As she was flying, she could see her master.

Astolfo charging through one of the side gates with Gaspard, Bertrand, Ellen with Lim and Rurick close behind. Astolfo ripped both his swords free, showing his riding prowess as he guided Strider with his legs only, trusting him to carry him true.

Soon his swords became blurs as he hacked and slashed at the helpless dismounted knights as he shot past them. As his swords rend and sliced flesh licking and greedily looking for blood. Bertrand's own sword was the same, from his lords right. While Gaspard flanking Astolfo on his left allowed his hammer to crush and crumple armour with his might swings.

Ellen was purely following in their wake not doing much else other than admiring Astolfo's swordsmanship. It was wild and graceful, fuelled with so much power. she then noted a beautiful white and golden dragon take off into the air with a resounding screech.

Everyone pulled their horses to a halt even Astolfo. Who was smiling and laughed loudly. "She's finally flying Bertrand! Look Athily's flying!" he cried with happiness before spurring towards his home, being followed by his two men.

Following as she was curious about the dragon. _'it's beautiful. To think he was keeping her a secret this whole time.'_ Smiling she rounded the corner only to be confronted with cheering men who were chanting.

"WHITE KNIGHT, WHITE KNIGHT, WHITE KNIGHT, WHITE KNIGHT!" they were crying out. It wasn't just the soldiers she had seen at the Dinant Plains but other more roughly armoured men, who looked to be well past their prime.

Athily seeing her master while she was a blur getting faster and faster, she gave a fanged grin when she noted he was watching her grinning playfully. She was then engulfed in a bright flash of white and gold.

Blocking his eyes at the blinding light he laughed when she saw Athily emerge from the light. She was huge. Easily three times the size of Strider. She was slender, her neck was long. Same with her body and tail, which was tipped with fur. Her body was covered in dark cream coloured scales while her underbelly had gone from golden to a burnished yellow hue. Her eyes were a startling emerald. He then noted her wings were white and feathered.

As she was coming into land, his soldiers were cheering as they got out the way. With their own dragon, winning was possible now. Astolfo who was keeping Strider on a short rein, smiled as Athily landed in front of him. "Hello Athily, you finally flew."

' _It was time, I've waited for so long. For this moment to finally arrive, Astolfo.'_

Looking shocked he laughed. _'You talked! So, you can read my thoughts?'_ he questioned as he held his hand out to her. Giving her a gentle look as she nuzzled his hand.

' _Only some of them.'_ she retorted. _'whose the woman, she wields a draconic weapon.'_ She added as she eyed the blade at Ellen's side wearily. _'It's a dragon killing weapon.'_ She said once more. Backing away from Ellen who had bought her own horse closer.

' _It's alright Athily, she's an ally. She won't harm you, I promise.'_ Astolfo appeased his dragon friend.

As he said that Athily bobbed her head slight before bearing her teeth at Ellen and spread her wings. _'I'll be the judge of whether she's an ally!'_ the dragon growled.

"She won't hurt you Ellen." Astolfo called out as Ellen's horse reared in fright.

She smiled and laughed, she had never seen such an interaction between human and dragon before, it was as if they were communicating with each other. "Tell that to my horse." She called.

He had to admit, he was surprised Strider wasn't reacting in the same manner. But then he was sure that while Strider was a capable war horse, he was dumb as a rock. _'Probably too dumb to be scared.'_ Astolfo thought as he patted Striders neck.

Jumping off Strider he walked forwards and grabbed Athily's snout. _'Oi, that's enough. Go frighten the enemy. Have some fun, try not to destroy too much.'_ as he said that he let go.

' _Fine, I still don't trust her.'_ She said before taking off, intent on causing some mayhem with the enemy outside the town walls.

Looking about he saw his men gathered. "It's good to be home." Astolfo raised his voice to a shout. "But while I've been away, it seems base curs have decided to take our land and livelihoods." He continued. This was one of those times he would need to inspire his men into a frenzy.

"I am your lord." He said with passion. "I am the White Knight! The Virtuous Knight! The Dragon Slayer! Now Dragon Tamer!" he bellowed. It didn't matter his men were mere steps from him. By this point they were all banging their weapons against their shields. Growling in approval. "Who'll fight by my side!" he boomed.

His question was followed by a bellowing cheer as the men banging weapons and spears. Even their feet on the ground. Some men were howling as he whipped them into a frenzy throwing their weapons in the air. "ARISE, ARISE MEN OF ALSACE! SPEARS SHALL BE SHAKEN! SHIELDS SHALL BE SPLINTERED, THIS IS A SWORD DAY, A RED DAY. HERE WHERE THE SUN RISES. FIGHT NOW! FIGHT NOW! FIGHT! FIGHT FOR WRATH, FIGHT FOR RUIN!"

His voice carried like the a winters thunder. He wasn't in armour but that didn't matter, he needed no armour when surrounded by his men of Alsace. He wanted them in a frenzy, he got them in one. Now he just needed to release them into the fray, there were still many Thenardier Knights near the temple. Not being bright enough to flee when they saw Athily who was forcing the main portion of the Thenardier army to fall back. "CHARGE!" he bellowed once more as he alongside his frenzy induced soldiers thundered past Ellen, Rurick and Lim.

As they charged off Guy who had got his lords hunting horn back from Lord Robillard, blew the horn its deep moan at the start before becoming high pitched, reverberating about the Town.

"Lady Ellen." Rurick called out, to his argent haired war maiden. "thank you for making him an ally." Was all the Zhcted Knight said before he trotted off after the stream of Alsace soldiers. Who had met the Thenardier knights and were mowing them down with vicious brutality.

Wheeling her horse around Ellen watched as Astolfo was in the mix of it, his longsword and scimitar flashing about. "Maybe he should be called the Snow King of the Silver Sword." Ellen mused as she watched him cut down another knight.

Lim not sure what to say stayed silent. She was seeing Astolfo in a whole new light, he knew exactly what to say to his people and the result was obvious. Men with little to no training were going above and beyond what would be expected of them slaying knights. "More like the Demon Prince of the Silver Sword. My lady." Lim then looked at Ellen. "I apologise for doubting you and him. You got what you wanted though, an alliance. In the end it was far simpler than you two playing your mind games on each other." Lim said as she trotted off after Rurick.

' _this just makes me want you even more, Astolfo Vorn.'_ Ellen thought with a blush as she followed. Her knights knew to wait outside the Town until summoned.

! #$%^&*()


	6. Chapter Six: Molsheim Plains

Xxx. Chapter Five: Molshiem Plains. xxX

Astolfo who had been cutting a bloody swath through the Thenardier forces, was struck dumb almost when he saw a familiar suit of armour along with various soldiers not baring the white dragon head of Thenardier, but the white swan of Robillard. These soldiers were actually not fighting at all, merely parrying the attacks of his men who had begun to tire thanks to having fought back a force of three hundred that were within the Town of Celeste.

It didn't take long for Astolfo to look about and see many of the Thenardier soldiers that remained were baring the Sigil's of other small houses; Féret, Leblanc, Robillard, Robertian, Valois. Seeing many of the remaining 'enemies' throwing down their weapons. Astolfo walked up to the armoured individual he recognised. He hadn't seen him since the tournament in Nicé two years past.

The knight in question, seeing Astolfo marching towards him sighed. Removing his helmet, he revealed a beguiling face with, curly black hair that messily fell about his face. "I surrender to you Lord Vorn." Was all he said.

Giving a tight smile at his friend. "Sir Ladislas Robillard, I accept your surrender." Was all Astolfo said as he looked about and noted, in the immediate area. Thirty or so knights were going to their knees. "Your sword, Sir Robillard." Astolfo continued when he noted that the Black Banner of Zhcted was now flying next to his two own standards as well as the raging Bayard of Brune.

"You change sides?" Ladislas questioned lightly. He wasn't one for politics, after all he was the third son of a small time Earl, who was only considered slightly more affluent than house Vorn. They could barely manage fielding little more than five knights and two hundred and fifty men-at-arms and common soldiers.

"No, just a mutual pact." Astolfo muttered, he had always gotten on well with the youngest son of Robillard who was a pair of years older than himself. "Should I send the ransom to your father or the Duke."

Ladislas, at that point proffered his sword hilt to Astolfo, who claimed it. "My father if you want the ransom paid." Was all he said.

"White Swan of Robillard, Black Bull of Robertian, Red squirrel of Féret, Golden lion of Valois and the Black Wing of Leblanc." Astolfo listed off the various arms of the smaller houses he could see gathered. "Didn't think any of the houses gathered were allied with Thenardier."

At that Ladislas looked decidedly annoyed. "Yes well, it was either join Thenardier or be decimated." The equally tall man as Astolfo growled. He always hated it when the bigger nobles picked on the smaller less well-off nobles like his own house. "didn't have much choice in the matter."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You'll be treated as expected of a person of your station." Astolfo said as he noted that Guy and Reynold were standing by waiting studiously. Looking at them he snapped his fingers. "Guy, Reynold. You fought well, I'm proud of both of you." The young lord and knight said. "could you fetch a table, some chairs and writing utensils from my manor and set them in the courtyard."

"Of course, Sir." Guy straightened visibly at the praise he had received from his lord.

"Good to have you back, Lord." Reynold said as he wiped his sword on his tabard, before sheathing it and moving off in the direction of the manor.

Looking back at Ladislas. "Take your men to the courtyard, you know where it is." Astolfo said as he grunted and looked at the bodies of dead knights that littered the streets of his town. Fortunately, the enemy had been struck into inaction at the appearance of third dragon. So much so that they hadn't been able to defend themselves well enough. It also didn't help that he had spear-headed the charge with his best fighters on his flanks.

Wiping his swords clean on the surcoat of a fallen knight he grunted a little. "Well, all things considered, that was a rousing success. I hope me now having a dragon sweetens the defensive pact we have. More of a worthy ally than one knight and hundred men-at-arms."

Ellen who had appeared behind him. She herself had ordered her thousand to line the low rising hill just to the north opposite where the Thenardier soldiers had been. To say her thousands sudden appearance coupled with the dragon flying overhead and swooping down on them, had been a good deterrent was an understatement. the Thenardier forces had retreated as soon as they saw the Black Dragon Banner.

Lim and Rurick were at the courtyard, they had just had the pleasure of meeting Astolfo's two squires. "Your squires are rather charming, going as far as to thank me. For not killing you at Dinant." She said as she looked dismissively at the dead. "Didn't think you would take so many prisoners. You sure you can afford to stretch yourself like that."

"I know one of them, he's the youngest son of Lord Robillard. The son of the man who held the right-flank of the rear-guard at Dinant. It's the least I can do, he's also a long-time friend." To be fair he was on friendly terms with most of the poor noble families sons or daughters. He just hoped that none of his other friends had been ordered to fight in the Thenardier army.

"I'm surprised that no one has questioned, why some of my knights are now patrolling the streets. Some of your men have even struck up friendly conversation with them." She said, her voice betraying her confusion and curiosity at what she was witnessing.

Astolfo chuckled as he led Ellen back to his manor where he was sure Bertrand and Gaspard would be processing the prisoners. "They trust their lord and know that I would never betray them." he said as he waved to some of the children who had burst out of the temple with some sharpened sticks. They were all attempting to strip one dead knight.

One of the girls in the group waved back to him. "Lord Astolfo! You're back. How was your holiday?" the little girl cried out happily. Her lord had always been nice, sometimes he would even join in and play games with her and her friends. He was really kind.

Patting the little girl on the head he smiled gently. "My holiday was wonderful Roseline. Have you been behaving for you mama and papa?" he questioned. Eyes narrowed playfully as he helped one of the young boys – Gilles – pull one of the gauntlets from the dead knight. It was gruesome work, but it had to be done. Despite how horrible it was, war was a profitable venture to those who could afford it.

"Of course, Lord Astolfo. I'm always good for mama and papa. When can you play with us next?" little Roseline said with a pout. It wasn't her fault she was a little clumsy.

"Soon, very soon. When things are back to normal. I'll take you and your friends horse riding and teach you to hunt rabbits with traps." He said before standing. "I've got to go, you be careful striping that armour it's heavy." He called as he continued on his way.

Ellen couldn't stop herself from smiling at the sight. She had never seen a lord or lady do something like he had just done. She could see the adoration clear as day in the little girls eyes. It just added another facet to the seemingly enigmatic Brunish Knight that stolen her heart. She just wished her love was not an unrequited one.

Astolfo noticing Eleonora staring shook his head. "What're you staring at? I thought I wiped all the blood away." He jokingly added. While he wanted a quiet life, he was sure he would never be successful in his wishes.

"that was so kind of you." Ellen said. She wasn't lying. Many lords would've brushed the poor dear aside, sadly she probably would have as well. "Not many lords would stop and talk with a common girl."

"Here in Alsace, it is a common occurrence. I know everyone's names from the eldest man to the newest of babes." He said fondly. As some of his people, stopped what they were doing and bowed to him, waved or began cheering his return home with many offering handshakes which he accepted. Further surprising Ellen by his actions. "Like I said at the mouth of the mountain pass. These are my children and family, it breaks my heart to be away from them. For too long." He said, as he accepted another handshake.

' _You continue to amaze me Astolfo Vorn.'_ Ellen thought fondly as she kept pace with her ally and friend. She supposed they were that now, or very close to being friends. She liked to think.

Astolfo seeing the prisoners lining up with a few of his spear men standing by with some Zhcted knights, were giving their names to Bertrand and Guy. _'Strange I would've thought... never mind Gaspard doesn't know how to write.'_ He thought for a second, it made more sense now. Guy and Reynold by virtue of being his squires, were also expected by him to learn to read and write. That when the time came, they would be able to run the knightly houses they would no doubt go on to create.

The other thing he noted rather idly, was that Athily had comfortably draped herself over his manors roof and was watching the foreign invaders with a studious gaze. Oft baring her fangs if one glanced at her nervously. _'Athily, is my roof comfortable?'_ he jokingly asked his dragon friend.

' _More fitting than that tree-nest you built for me. the thatch is very buoyant.'_ She stated rather happily. Before laughing a little. _'Titta incoming!'_

As Astolfo heard Athily's voice in his head, with her warning felt a body impact against his back, with a head being pushed against him just below his shoulder blades. "Lord Astolfo, you're finally back. Sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

Turning around Astolfo found a teary eyed Titta refusing to let him go. Having turned in her grasp he gently gave her a hug in return. "I'm sorry I could only keep half of my promise."

Titta letting go stood in front of her lord. "I wanted to be in the house when you returned. With snacks and tea ready for you. But Guy and Reynold forced me into the Temple." She cried with indignation at being lifted by the two squires.

"Titta, your life is worth far more to me, than tea and snacks could ever be. I wouldn't have cared if the house burned down, so long as you weren't in it." Astolfo said before chastising the little maid before him. "You got to look after yourself more. Tig..." whatever he was about to say died on his lips as he went to utter his little brothers name. "Never-mind. Would you mind making some tea and snacks. I'm famished."

Giving a determined look, Titta nodded with a smile. "I'll make all of your favourites!" as she said that she dashed off towards the manor, weaving between soldiers and knights.

Ellen having her polite conversation with Astolfo interrupted again, decided to tease a little. "So that's the kind of woman you like. I'm jealous."

Shaking his head, Astolfo looked up at the sky. "No. believe it or not I was going to propose a marriage arrangement between her and my little brother." Was all he said as he went towards his front entrance. Before calling out. "Ellen, Ladislas, Rurick, Lim. Please join me."

As he said that he began to mount the stairs that would lead to the front entrance. Hastily followed by the four he called to.

! #$%^&*()

"Where do you reckon, the Thenardier army will fall-back to?" Lim asked as she gazed at a detailed map of the Alsace region that was spread out on Astolfo's dining room table.

Ladislas, was hazy on what was happening with the army. All he had been told was that one of the Thenardier army advisors would be leading him and all the small forces that the other nobles had sent, after being strong armed by the Duke.

Gazing at the map his forces along with Ellen's, were place on top of Alsace. Picking up the token that represented the Thenardier army, he placed it on top of what looked to be a large plain. "Molshiem Plains. It's the only place large enough for him really recoup his forces. I was getting ready to turn it into farmland. As well as digging irrigation ditches and channels, projected income from the plains along would be near five-hundred gold!" Astolfo said enthusiastically.

Again, Ellen had to remember just how poor Alsace really was, but he had a dragon at his command, so it was a good trade off. His dragon would be worth a few hundred men. "Are you sure that's where he would go?" Ellen questioned, they had to be sure.

"Yes, if we pursue him. He'll want to be able to utilise his dragons. It's the only plain in Alsace large enough. What he won't realise is that it isn't all that flat, more dipped. Why I have to have ditches and banks built." Astolfo said, getting distracted for half a second. "we can use that to our advantage. By the way who is leading them Ladislas, you never said." He finished.

"The pipsqueak Zion. That's not all, Tristan Leblanc and Nikita Valois are also with him." Ladislas stated, before watching Astolfo frown at mention of Nikita.

"More friends of yours?" Ellen asked as she saw Astolfo's reaction.

"You could say that. Tristan and I have squared off in a few Squire tournaments. But not since we've both become knights." Astolfo muttered. He may've been the better lance fighter, but he and Tristan were about even when it came to swordsmanship. He then groaned a little as he thought about Nikita. "Nikita is the heiress to the Valois family in the north west along the coast by the Sachstein border. She's a little much sometimes." Astolfo didn't have words for the woman.

Laughing at his lack of a description on Nikita, Ladislas decided to enlighten them. "She's the only female knight in Brune. Astolfo here fought her in a Squires melee when they were sixteen. She was disguised as a male, unfortunately no one bet on Astolfo's swordsmanship being so brutal. Her light armour was left in ribbons, which had the effect of allow her breasts to spill free from the confines of the armour. She was booed out of the arena. Astolfo here went to her tent and offered her pointers and tips on how to better herself.

Ever since then, she has both claimed him her eternal rival as well as her greatest obsession. Much to the point she has tried to emulate Astolfo in every way. It also hasn't helped that this idiot rebuffed a marriage proposal from her father a year back." Ladislas finished, noting that his seemingly prickly friend had shrunk in his seat.

"You know that's one of the only times I regret being nice to someone. She's too much sometimes. Dropping by for random visits. Challenging me to duels when I have to visit the capital, which happens to also coincide with her visits." Astolfo bemoaned. She was the one woman that actually got to him. He had been so relieved when he found out that Lord Leblanc had told her to stay and guard Valois her home province. When he was Dinant.

Ellen couldn't help but giggle a little. Titta walked in with another tray of snacks. "But Lady Nikita is nice!" the small maid exclaimed. "You shouldn't be so mean." She continued to scold.

"You tell him Titta." Rurick joked from his spot. His words making the maid remember they were in company.

Lim seeing her chance resumed talks back to the appropriate track, that being the battle that would take place at the Molshiem Plains. "Other than those two and the dragons. Which I'm sure we'll figure a strategy out for. What would the Army formation be." She directed that at Ladislas.

"Light soldiers and cavalry in the front about three to four hundred of them. A traditional Brunish Knight formation behind them, I'd suggest they number about eight hundred strong. Followed by the earth dragon no doubt. Behind the earth dragon will be likely a formation of one thousand two hundred knights that will be tasked with breaking up and becoming a right flank flying column or left flank flying column. No doubt the flying groups won't number more than four-hundred. Zion will follow from the rear with the vyfral dragon and three hundred elite Thenardier Knights, including Tristan and Nikita.

They're wild cards in all this. Nikita is likely to join us just as she is likely to fight us. Tristan's in the same position as me, he'll make a show of fighting. But I think he'll concede if a decent fight is given to him." Ladislus finished going through how he saw it. Well from what he remembered when discussing it with Tristan and Nikita the night before.

Both of whom expressed concern about these actions of invading Alsace. Nikita went into a long spiel about how her love would swoop in and save the day, which would move her to seeing the light or some such nonsense. Tristan had been oddly silent, he was on good terms with Astolfo. But his father had lost an arm while under the orders of Astolfo in the rear-guard fight at Dinant. He just hoped that Tristan didn't let his pride get the better of him.

Ladislus, looked around the room casually. For being Zhctin they weren't too bad. "I'd offer you my sword in this fight Astolfo."

"No, no. that isn't necessary Lus, if you join us. Thenardier will take it out on your father." Astolfo grumped. It was a shame, Ladislus was a sharp fighter and good cavalryman.

"Fair enough. Thanks. For what it's worth, my father thanks you for leading the rear-guard at The Dinant Plain, he doesn't think he would've gotten out alive. Had it not been for your bravery and leadership. I know Lord Leblanc, Féret and Rodant agree with him. My father will be heartened at word of your return home." the eldest knight said solemnly before exiting the room and taking his leave to re-join his men.

Rurick sensing it was his turn to talk, walked forwards with his own reports in hand. "as far as death toll, prisoners and wounded go. Your soldiers did remarkably well against a superior force. In the end only three of your people died."

"Three too many if you ask me." Astolfo muttered.

"While forty carry various injuries of some kind." Rurick said as he flipped a page over. "As for our adversaries, two hundred and twenty dead and eighty prisoners of war, of those prisoners of war; twenty are wounded, thirty of them hold knighthoods. The rest were common soldiers who looted the Dinant plains to upgrade their armour." He finished. as he quickly re-scanned his numbers. To say this victory had been a rousing success was an understatement.

It was also relatively easy for the Zhcted cavalry which, might he add was totally exhausted thanks to the wild chase they had just embarked on. He was honestly impressed with the three Brunish warriors who had travelled over Nine Koku, thousands of Belsta non-stop for near two days before fighting back an enemy force of three hundred and gain little to no injuries or fatalities from the venture. _'Astolfo Vorn, you truly are an inspiring man.'_ The bald knight thought as he stepped back.

"So that leaves near two-thousand seven hundred Thenardier curs left for me to kill. Simple enough." He then gained a mischievous smile. "I'll take the left thirteen hundred. Ellen, I'll leave the right thirteen hundred for you. Lim and the knights can mop of the hundred we miss." He was joking of course, but it seem that Titta and Lim didn't appreciate his humour.

Ellen on the other hand looked to be seriously considering it. "how many are needed to defend the town?" she asked. It seemed that she hadn't been considering his plan on fighting half of the army each.

"I'd say ninety to a hundred good men." Astolfo hummed in thought as he rubbed his chin beard that had grown over his captivity. "I could leave fifty of my men, you could do the same. But we'd only have around one thousand and fifty to a hundred against his twenty-seven hundred." He finished as he totted up the numbers in his head quickly.

Nodding Ellen didn't look to enthused about the odds. "Bottom line is we're going to be outnumbered whatever we do." She was then looking at the map with a scrutinising glare. Before speaking up again. Looking about the room she noted Lim was deep in thought, while Astolfo was munching on a rather delicious looking platter of ham, cheese and crackers. "Astolfo and I will lead a force of four hundred and confront Thenardier head on." she noted that the two were nodding along with her plan so far.

She then directed what she said next to her bosom friend. "Lim, I want you to lead another four hundred and wait for an opening before hitting their flank hard. Anything you'd like to change?" she questioned at the end, she was open to suggestions at this point. So far, she had perhaps three hundred more soldiers to deploy.

"Some rope would be helpful, doesn't matter if its old and frayed. We can double it up, I just need a lot." She asked as she looked at Astolfo, who was pursing his lips.

"I can do it. Just leave it to me, I can handle it no problem." the voice of the young maid, made itself known once more as she entered with a pot of tea

Nodding his head, Astolfo didn't see any problem with allowing her to gather the rope. "Alright Titta. We'll leave that to you. If you do need help, just ask Guy or Reynold." Astolfo said getting a bright smile from the young girl.

She then looked between Astolfo and Ellen for a moment and noted the utterly bored look on Astolfo's face. She always found it funny that such a smart man could hate being in attendance for meetings like this one. but then he was a pacifist in most cases. She knew he would mourn the dead, even those who were his enemies.

She also knew there was no way her lord had any romantic feelings for the War Maiden. She had seen when her lord was smitten. It was when a nice blonde girl came through the mountain pass, she was beautiful about the same age as her lord maybe even a year younger.

She herself had only been nine or ten at the time, a few months before Lady Margot passed away. She was out walking in the village with Astolfo when they ran into her as she was asking for directions to Nicé. It was adorable seeing little Astolfo getting all flustered when he met the girl and was forced to introduce himself by Lady Margot. He stuttered. Her Lord one of the most confident speakers she knew, stuttered like a shy country boy.

That was the last time she had ever seen Astolfo get flustered or show any sort of attraction towards a female. _'Perhaps he's waiting for her. Oh, I wish I could remember her name.'_ Titta thought in frustration before departing the room, intent on finding as much rope as she could.

"What about Athily and the remaining soldiers you haven't deployed." Astolfo queried slightly as he looked up from his platter of snacks. How he ate so much was beyond Lim.

Ellen couldn't believe it. How could she forget about the majestic creature lounging about on the roof of the house they were inside of. "She's your dragon do you have any ideas?"

"I do actually, I'm glad you asked." Astolfo smirked cunningly. Oh, he was going to enjoy sticking it to Zion Thenardier. He would show that little rat what for, no one invaded Alsace without a dam good drubbing. Or their life. That would show the Duke. He would steal his precious son away from him. He would enjoy watching him spiral into despair.

! #$%^&*()

Riding at the head of four hundred knights, Astolfo was deep in thought. Last night, he had a rather interesting conversation with his War Maiden ally. It seems that her Viralt Arifar was a somewhat sentient weapon. It had led its wielder in the manors basement, where she allowed her childlike sense of curiosity override her sense of caution.

She had learned of a rather disturbing secret he'd rather leave buried. It was something he hadn't even told his dear younger brother. The only person to truly know was his father Urs and a witch who had disappeared a few years prior. _'it seems that my secret was only worth three thousand gold and an alliance with LeitMeritz.'_ He silently mused as he allowed Strider to plod along his light leather barding covering his flanks and hindquarters and light blue trappings round the bottom. His neck and head were also covered in patterned leather armour.

"Thinking about our earlier conversation?" Ellen questioned. She didn't blame him, aside from his dead father. She was the only other person to know of his little secret. Well Arifar had tipped her off. He was a Dragon Slayer, she found the remains of an earth dragon in his basement along with other treasures. She herself had been shocked, Arifar had also hinted that Astolfo had bathed in Dragons blood. Possibly even ingested a fair amount of it as well.

She had done a bit of snooping and found in a chest hidden out of sight was various jars and vials filled with blood along with notes and other research. Naturally she had to question, her ally and confront him on the matter. She was not ready for the story he told her.

As she asked her question, she glanced at the white wood and gilded iron lance. _'Light-Bringer, he called it. To think it has the ability to slay dragons.'_ She thought in slight wonder. It was definitely on the same level as Arifar or any one of the other Viralt wielded by the other Vanadis. _'And he's my ally. HA! Can't wait to rub this in blue-berry's snobby little face.'_ Ellen thought gleefully almost missing Astolfo's answer.

"Yes, I'm surprised though. You're allowing me to keep the Three Thousand gold, while also forcing me into a permanent alliance with you that allowed for unlimited Military access. To move throughout Alsace as you please." Astolfo grunted out as he replied to his ally.

"Well I really don't need three thousand gold, I make that much in a month easily." Ellen said offhandedly. As if it was a normal thing for people to be able to earn. "but I feel like we've gotten closer as allies just from this revelation, allowing for a greater amount of trust between us." She continued looking and feeling rather mature, before adding. "It'll also help me sell it all to the King should he question why I joined in an alliance with. Being allies and associated with a Dragon Blooded Knight as well as being a Dragon Slayer and Rider. Will no doubt come off as very appealing." She finished trying not to look sulky at the fact she may be called to the capital because of her decisions.

Laughing a little, Astolfo couldn't help but agree with the War Maiden. "Not an enviable position that you find yourself in." he said as he saw the Thenardier troops ahead. As he did, he saw Bertrand trotting over to him. He would be the only other Brunish man in the four-hundred-man cavalry unit. Besides himself. "Ah Bertrand! Finally, you've arrived!" he called out jovially to the elder man.

"Young Lord." The man said rather tiredly.

"Play nice Astolfo." Ellen chided.

Bertrand then noted the Vorn Family black bow hanging from Astolfo's saddle. "My Lord the Bow?" he questioned.

"Ah, yeah. Don't know why, it just felt right bringing it along. A good luck charm." Astolfo said. He had almost forgotten that his families heirloom was attached to his saddle along with his two swords Joyuse and Précieuse. While in his right hand was Light-Bringer, his trusted Lance. He also had an hour glass shaped shield in his left.

Ellen couldn't understand why he had a shield. She had surprised Astolfo when she had called him down to the basement, she had tried to run him through only for Arifar to leave not a single mark on his body.

But she supposed he wanted to keep up appearances. Afterall she and Astolfo were now the only ones that knew of his armoured skin. He had told her that a witch had arrived one day in the wake of him and Tigre killing the earth dragon and advised that he should drink the blood, since he had bathed in the blood. She was also the one that had titled him as the Dragon Blooded.

Seeing the two men go silent, she garnered Astolfo's attention once more. "Nervous?" she hadn't taken Astolfo for a man who needed good luck charms. Besides if things worked out, by the time this battle concluded; Zion would be confronted with near eight hundred knights, a vanadis and a pissed off provincial lord at his front. While to his rear three hundred men; a mixture of Alsace soldiers and militia and a hundred Zhcted knights. Oh, she also couldn't forget Athily.

Needless to say, if things went well, Zion would be trapped between a rock and a hard place. Astolfo merely grunted at her question. "More worried about not winning and allowing that cur Thenardier to get away with attacking my people." Astolfo growled. He was riling himself up. brooding and stewing in his own anger and grief; he had needed something to let loose on and Duke Thenardier had kindly offered his son and three thousand souls to help him. He was going to send Zion's head back to his father in a burlap sack while the body was crucified on the main road in and out of Alsace. Barbaric yes, but he wanted to send a message to any who dare oppose him.

"Good, I'm the same." Was all Ellen said. She wasn't nervous more worried about not winning. Ellen again found herself glancing at the man she had come to find so intriguing and want to have by her side forever. He had gotten his hair cut at some point between their strategy meeting and marching out to Molshiem. No longer did he sport his short choppy red hair on the sides of his head; he had gotten the sides shaved while leaving his long braid intact reaching his mid back. It was a unique hairstyle, but it definitely did wonders in making him look more masculine than androgynous. His masculinity was further enhanced by the now neat goatee that decorated his chin, tapering to a point. His armour was different the suit he wore at the Dinant Plains;

It was a black and white tunic that was probably lined with hardened leather, the tunic also had his signature light blue accents. His trousers were intriguing, they were normal black trousers that had chain link sewn into the fabric. But on top of that he had thigh high armoured boots that looked like they cost an arm and a leg.

' _No doubt he quietly sold the odd Dragon Scale here and there, to pay for those to be made.'_ She thought.

He also had a white cape lined with his signature blue. His dominant right arm, above the elbow was clad in plate armour. While his forearm was covered in two layers of white leather armouring with a sheet of ring mail between the two layers of leather. He also had a set of plate armour Faulds on his waist.

' _Finally looks like a proper lord. Shame he has no helmet.'_ Ellen mused. She really was mad about Astolfo. _'Perhaps, a gift. A dragon themed helmet or something that will make him look menacing.'_ She continued to ponder.

It wasn't too long before Astolfo decided to rouse the troops to battle, he rather enjoyed a good battle speech. Despite never really seeing the need for one, then again, he had never had to fight in the defence of Alsace and her people, always travelling across Brune at the Kings beck and call. "Many of you. All of you, foreign soldiers. Called to arms, to fight in a foreign land. And perhaps die." His voice echoed across the plain. As the four hundred at his back arrayed themselves in four ranks, his voice was strong, sincere, kind. They were not his people, but he didn't wish death upon them.

"I ask you!? Will we allow such audacious enemies to violate with impunity the territory of Alsace?! Will you noble knights permit such a vile army to escape unscathed! After terrorising the kind and good people of Alsace?!" he cried.

"NO!" was the resounding cry taken up by all the men, even Ellen joined the booming shout of four hundred. She was surprised, he was talented with inspiring people. A good trait in a lord.

"Then will join me? Up close and personal. Strip them of everything and give them nothing?! Shall we teach them that a malediction attend all those who violate our territories?!" he cried out loud as Strider reared up on his hind legs after Astolfo jerked on his reins. "Know that I stand amongst you at this time, not for recreation or entertainment. But being resolved, in the midst and heat of battle. To live and die amongst you all. For the Gods. For my province. For my people, my honour and my blood!" he bellowed his voice getting to a crescendo.

Ellen was surprised, this man before her was so inspiring with his words. He knew exactly what to say. He invigorated her fighting spirit, ignited her fiery passion. She wasn't the only one, Arifar was quivering with anticipation, she was carrying his words further with the help of her wind.

Never before had Ellen seen Arifar react in such away before a battle. Looking about her, she had never seen her knights look so ready, so determined to do battle. Horses neighing and stomping their hoofs. Her knights banging shield and lance together or against their breast plates. _'You're a man I could follow into battle any day.'_ Ellen thought with pride and an underlying hint of lust surfacing in her mysterious crimson eyes.

"I have one last thing to say." Astolfo called out, halting the knights abruptly, Arifar doing her best to spread his words across the entire battlefield. "Tomorrow or three weeks from now, I will be harvesting crops and digging new wells alongside my people. Living a simple life that I so desire." He stated solemnly, humbly. His tone and tenor soft and kind but powerful and full of passion and desire. "Imagine where you will be, and it will be so. All I ask. Hold the line! Stay with me! if you find yourself alone, riding in the green fields with the sun on your face, do not be troubled. For you are with the gods. And already dead!"

His words bought about a bout of laughter from the men assembled. Turning he allowed his back to face the knights of Zhcted. Strider rearing up once more, lance held aloft. "LET THIS BE THE HOUR WE DRAW SWORDS TOGETHER! FELL DEEDS AWAIT! NOW FOR WRATH! NOW FOR RUIN AND A RED DAWN!" he bellowed before drawing his hunting horn, unlike the times before. the horn resounded deeply, as the first notes carried. The knights charged as one.

Astolfo who was already a good few meters ahead grinned with reckless abandon. He need not to worry of a mortal weapon harming him, Ellen had tried that already when she stabbed him by surprise and the dragons blood which he had bathed in all those years age had done its job, the witch had been right. He was a dragon blood knight now.

Strider must've sensed his eagerness to clash with the enemy, as he shot forth ever faster. Pulling away from the main battle group. If he had to, he would crash through the entire army by himself he would push through. He would pay Thenardier back a hundred-fold. "Arrrgh!" He roared angrily and hungrily as he bypassed the opening salvo of arrows that were aimed for Ellen and her knights, of which she protected with a wall of wind thanks to Arifar.

Strider was a smart horse; the wall of enemy spearmen was surprisingly thin and spread wide in hopes that they would be able to overlap the smaller enemy force. It was not to be. The large and brutal war stallion thundered through one of the many gaps as Astolfo lunged with his lance and knocked a pair of spearmen over.

As he did, he began to swing his lance about blocking and parrying spear and sword thrust thrown at him before lunging with Light-Bringer and knocking man and beast to the ground as the light cavalry joined the fray. The enraged knight even blocked a pair of arrows launched at him before they themselves were viciously cut down by Ellen.

As the blood shed continued, Astolfo found himself battering away spear and sword alike before thrusting and lunging with Light-Bringer. Skewering, killing, murdering the army of Thenardier. He was happy to note that many of the men-at-arms and other soldiers in the front formation of the Thenardier forces were from the many small noble houses of Brune. They were surrendering many of them without trying to fight back, his heart swelled ever so slightly when he noted that the Zhcted Knights began to round them up and send them in the direction of Alsace weapon-less. There was a force of one hundred hidden on the blind side of the slope he and the four hundred just charged down.

They would hold them prisoner until ordered otherwise. He then could hear the thundering of a cavalry charge that matched near eight hundred horses. Wheeling Strider about he blew his hunting horn allowing the low mournful notes to reverberate about the field calling for the Zhcted Knights to reform.

He wanted to try a last-minute counter charge. Before the eight hundred or so Brunish Knights hit home. after all this was what the Brunish cavalry was known for its shock charges on bogged down enemies. Watching as many of the Zhcted knights charged towards the larger formation of men. He was so happy when there plan worked with Lim hitting the Brunish flank just as their own haphazard charge connected against the Brunish's organised one. as they hit the second wave of Brunish Knights, Astolfo couldn't help but admire Eleonora's swordsmanship from horseback. _'Wind Princess of the Silver Flash and Danseuse of the Sword.'_ As he thought that he allowed the stray idea of seeing her and Tigre standing together.

Shaking his head of the thought, he looked about and found Bertrand nearby. "Let us go Bertrand! We can't all her to outdo us, now can we?!" Astolfo said with a stray humours tone seeping through. "After all we promised Gaspard and the other lads, we'd give these curs a dam good thrashing!" he finished before flourishing his lance and blocking a sword thrust.

"Not at all my lord." Bertrand agreed as he ducked out the way of a blade.

It was then the Thenardier's own horn sounded, along with the resounding and booming footsteps of the Earth Dragon they possessed. Right before it let loose a harsh roar, frightening many of the Knights.

Ellen seeing her knights balking at the sight of the massive dragon growled, as Astolfo reined in next to her. "A land Dragon like the one you slew. It's brass coloured as well, I can't imagine how hard taming that one was." she said as she tightened her grip on Arifar as she watched a pair of her knights attempt to ride past the Dragon only to be slaughtered by the beast.

Grunting as well. Astolfo looked about. Lim and her knights were holding the flank and drawing a decent amount of knights away. But it wasn't enough. "You fight the dragon, I'll work on giving you some room to fight." He said before wheeling about, "CHARGE RIGHT!" he bellowed, prompting Bertrand and the other knights to charge right drawing a great many knights with them.

As he went to re-join the fray he called out. "Don't die, it is entirely too soon for that to happen." As he spurred off, he missed the dusting of red that covered her cheeks.

"Idiot. Now time for some fun." As she said that she dismounted off of her white steed who followed off after Strider. Advancing on the snarling beast that was nothing in comparison to the beauty of Athily. "While this wasn't unexpected. It's still a pain that there is another one after you. But for now, I think I'll show you a little party trick of my own." She said as she raised Arifar in the air; glowing a pale colour as wind began to swirl around the blade until a miniature tornado sphere was rapidly moving about the pale wind blade. "Cleave the Winds! Ley Admos!"

Roaring with fury the dragon charged forwards, as Ellen swung her blade down. Throwing her tornado sphere at the brass coloured Earth Dragon.

! #$%^&*()

Athily, who had been flying high in the sky above the low clouds that had settled over the plains gave a fanged grin. It was her time to enter battle, she couldn't wait for the day where Astolfo rode upon her back and into battle. It would be glorious indeed.

But her target this day was the lesser flying dragon that was holding its ground, such a pathetic and pitiful creature. Allowing itself to be broken in such a manner, no will of his own. She would end its life gladly.

Folding in her wings she dropped out of the sky like a meteor, before opening her impressive feather bound wings at the last second and launched at the other dragon, making knights dive from their steeds while the horses themselves whinnied in panic.

Her target the Vyfal Wyvern eyed her before spreading its own wings and launching itself into the air. _'Seems you still have some modicum of pride left Wyvern!'_ she growled as she followed the Wyvern into the skies. Letting loose a screeching roar.

! #$%^&*()

Zion seeing his second Dragon take off with no command given screamed in anger at the current turn of events. No one had told him that Vorn had a dragon of his own. _'Just wait Tigre you pink hair rat, I'll kill you for making me look a fool.'_

As he thought that he watched in abject horror as his Earth Dragon was split clean in half.

Nikita was not having a good day. No-one could tell her clearly which of the Vorn brothers had died at Dinant, nor could anyone of the retreating knights that managed to escape Alsace tell her which Vorn sibling had rallied his knight so well, along with setting a dragon loose along with the Black Dragon of Zhcted on them. _'I really hope it's Astolfo.'_ She mused.

If it were Astolfo she would happily step aside should she be commanded to engage in a fight. _'this entire campaign against Alsace is a mistake. There's no point. We've already lost Ladislus, Lord Robillard will be beside himself when he learns of his youngest death.'_ It was hard all of her long-time friends and some of the only men to accept her as a female knight and fellow warrior. Were being killed and used as puppets, she hated the big houses like Thenardier and Ganelon for manipulating them like they were.

"Tristan?" she questioned, getting the silently sat noble knight beside her to give her a side-long glance. "What will we do if its Astolfo?"

"Whatever we can." Was the silent knights only reply as he watched the front couple of waves along with the Flying column get pushed back and forced to fall back towards them. he knew any minute now, Zion would order them or one of his generals to rally the troops and counter charge the Zhcted knights. _'We've lost.'_ Was all he could think as he noted the army completely buckle. When they saw at most six-hundred knights and soldiers charging down the centre of their formation.

"Lord Zion a large force of three hundred cavalry is at our rear!" a soldier cried out in shock. He had been by the gates of Alsace when he saw the local militia and men-at-arms, rip apart the Thenardier Knights.

"Three hundred men! I barely have Six-hundred men left in my main force. We're cut off in the rear and out-numbered." Zion then began to look around frantically, before chewing on his thumb. "Think Zion think, what is a general to do? The bravest thing I can do is to protect the..." he then gained a look of dawning. "That's it! I'll save myself. Bring the second column around we retreat now."

"Please my lord allow our knights to fight back, if we can regroup enough and mount another strike, I'm sure we can still win the day!" one of the many advisors said.

"Leblanc! Valois! When the knights stand down it is up to you to cover our retreat."

"Understood." Was the quiet answer of Tristan.

Nikita was a little ruder about. And spat on the ground, she wasn't his to order around. That honour was reserved for her love Astolfo.

He then looked around before shouting, completely ignoring her. "Get the knight to stand down! Stand them down now!" he yelled.

! #$%^&*()

Seeing the Thenardier army pulling back, Astolfo smiled slightly before calling out to Ellen. "I told you Thenardier was a fool, that he would retreat to save himself when a sizeable force of mounted soldiers appeared at his rear. That coupled with Athily chasing off his second dragon. He lost his nerve, the fool!" he said jovially, he always loved it when a plan came to fruition and worked splendidly.

"Yes, you were right! I never doubted you." She replied with a smile as she slashed at the back of a retreating knight.

"But to think that the knights themselves would rout so easily once the order was given." Astolfo shouted over the din of thundering hooves. "The God of War must be smiling upon us this day." He cried out happily. As he could see Zion's elite guard.

! #$%^&*()

"this is a bad dream, that's the only explanation. How could that Vorn, that stupid arrogant boy defeat me." Zion ranted.

Nikita and Tristan walking out ahead, deciding they should at least make a decent attempt at helping the man son who held their families practically at sword point. Noted that the blue sun sigil in a white triangle overlay on blue check was waving proudly alongside the House Vorn colours, the Raging Bayard and the Black Dragon banner of Zhcted which also had a silver sword on blue dancing beside it.

Smiling at seeing the personal colours of Astolfo, she couldn't help but goad and tease Zion a little. She couldn't help but not want to kick the little arrogant puppy while he was down. She'd let Astolfo mete out his proper punishment. "Because _'Lord Zion'"_ She said mockingly. "You were facing against Astolfo the White Knight."

To say she delighted in the pale colour that the Thenardier took on would be an understatement. She couldn't wait to see him suffer at the hands of her love.

Astolfo cresting a slight rise in the supposedly flat plains of Molsheim, Astolfo growled as he saw Nikita with sword drawn alongside Tristan who was similarly armed. "Stand aside Nikita! Tristan! My fight isn't with you, but that rabid cur." He boomed angrily as she launched his prized lance at Zion. Only to have it dig into the ground between his legs as he sat in his chair.

This made Zion stumble backwards off his chair and into a heap on the ground.

Smiling at seeing her love, Nikita strode forwards a couple of paces before stabbing her sword into the ground and kneeling. "No need my love. My sword is yours to command." She said as she looked up at her now much more handsome than ever love obsession, he had a haircut which she loved and even grew a goatee that looked stunning on him. It was safe to say the entire time she spoke she had a deep red flush on her cheeks. "it is good to see you alive and much more handsome than before." she may have licked her lips at that point.

Tristan sighing at his companions actions followed her actions. "I am the same Astolfo Vorn. Your cause is the righteous one. my sword is yours to command." He said it was probably the most he had spoken in all the campaign in Alsace. "I ask you humour me at some point with a spar." Was all he added. Before standing with Nikita following suit.

"You two." Astolfo said with a smile. "I accept your pledges. Come stand at my side." Was all he said as he squeezed Striders flanks making him plod forward towards Zion who was now standing. Allowing his livid visage to take over his face again, Astolfo dismounted and ripped Joyuse from her scabbard, releasing the Rainbow Dragon Slaying blade of the Mythic King Charlemagne. "Zion Thenardier! There is no running away."

"I'm not running away! But you how could you betray your kingdom! You lead a Zhcted army right into the Brunish heartland, you really are descended from nothing but illiterate cowardly huntsmen!"

"I take the word of invaders, thieves, murderers and cowards with a pinch of salt. You are all four of those things boy. You are not fit to be a lord under his majesties reign. That is why I challenge you to a duel." Astolfo growled as he pointed Joyuse at Zion.

"Alright you're on! you wanted a fight, so don't try running away!" Zion cried out.

"I'm not running anywhere. Zion Thenardier, draw your sword."

As he said that the Thenardier heir drew his sword and charged at Astolfo who did much the same thing before parrying a couple of strikes from the younger man. He then riposted a strike after parrying, and with a slight flurry of strikes he managed to slice the back of Zion's knee when he made the boy stumble under his superior strength.

"You must've forgotten whom you're fighting." He then looked around. "All you dam bastards are either very brave or stupid." He shouted loudly. "that goes double for your lord and his disgrace of a son." Astolfo continued as he stood behind the now kneeling Zion who was screaming in pain and clutching his wounded leg. "I am the White Knight of Brune, equal and peer to the Black Knight Roland. His majesty dubbed me the most Virtuous Knight of our fair kingdom. I am a Dragon Slayer, with the body as proof. I am a Dragon Tamer and Rider!"

As he said that Athily landed behind him with a loud thud as she eyed everyone around her suspiciously, fangs bared, wings spread, and eyes narrowed. He had to admit nice timing.

' _I do try to be punctual.'_

"For your transgressions! The punishment shall be swift and lethal!" as he finished, he clasped Joyuse with both hands and swung horizontally and decapitated Zion Thenardier. "Your father can have your head." Was all he said as blood spouted out of the neck stump.

After that the rest of Zion's bodyguard either retreated or surrendered.

All told, the battle was a success.

! #$%^&*()


End file.
